Cancel the concert?
by Zebra 0000
Summary: Kendall becomes sick while on tour, they are almost done and end with a big concert in Time Square. Bu t will they be able to do there biggest concert? Or will they have to cancel it? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan have been on tour for the past 3 months. They have been doing small concerts, many radio stations and chats. The last concert of the tour is going to be out biggest. New York in Time square. They were going to be sad when it is over, but we all wanted to be home with Mrs. Knight and Katie. They all wanted her home made cooking. Good thing we only had a week left.<p>

Everybody has been sick now. First it was Carlos who had the stomach flu. Then Logan who got the flu. James had gotten strep throat from a fan. Of course we all have our sick days but being on tour it was hard to cancel a show so they would perform and 3. Kendall is the only one who hasn't been sick, or until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is another Kendall sickfic! idk if I should finish it. Tell me if I should an if you like it or not. And if you do there will be plenty more of this story! read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Big Time rush**

* * *

><p>"Kendall wake up now, everyone is ready we have to get going to the radio station" Logan said as he ripped the blanket off of Kendall.<p>

It was 9:30 and they had to be ready at 10:00 to do some radio stations. Logan took the job of getting everybody up and ready to go. Logan hated himself for that because he was with James, Carlos and Kendall who all were stubborn in their own way.

"Fine I will be ready now, leave me alone" Kendall whined as he grabbed the blanket from Logan and buried his head in it. Kendall had the

"OK, if you are not ready in 5 minutes I am sending Carlos in" Logan threatened the Latino boy was a nightmare in the morning when he was given the job to wake some one.

"I will be getting ready. " Kendall mumbled out not waning Carlos harassing him.

Kendall had the worst headache, and for some reason he was really tired. Kendall was freezing; He went and took a shower, he then realized that his muscles felt sore. He went and took some Tylenol to help with the headache and the sore muscles that were there, he hoped he could get though the day without any incidents. .

Kendall came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt and a blue sweat shirt. Kendall looked kind of on the pale side, you could tell he was still really tired they all were, they were working crazy hours and not getting a lot of sleep was not the greatest combination, especially if your sick.

In the kitchen area Logan was making Carlos breakfast, because Carlos could not be trusted alone in the Kitchen. James had rushed into the bathroom when Kendall finished. Carlos was then eating some of his waffles that Logan made him. Logan was eating some was busy doing there own thing Kendall hoped there was still a chance to skip breakfast, but Logan caught him.

"Hey eat something" Logan said

"Not really hungry" Kendal said, just thinking about food was making him nauseous.

"I don't care, you need to eat we have 3 radio stations and 1 chat. We will be busy today you need your energy" Logan said sternly, not backing down from his word. Logan was surprised the blond rarely lost his appetite and when he did it was only when he was sick. Logan took the mission on watching Kendall all day making sure he was ok.

"Fine" Kendall said giving into Logan, too tired to protest. Kendall went and grabbed a green apple and was now sitting on the couch slowly eating it, despising it for making him feel nauseous.

* * *

><p>"James hurry up, we have to go" Logan said as he yelled from the Kitchen.<p>

"OK I am ready" James said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Kendall let's go" Logan said as he finished helping Carlos getting ready. When he didn't answer Logan walked over to him, he saw the half eaten apple on the table and noticed a thin sheet of sweat on his face but he was shivering, he looked sick at the moment.

"Kendall buddy wake up" Logan said softer as he shook his shoulder, no longer caring if he was late for the radio chat.

"Logie is it time to go already" He whispered out, his voice sounding rough.

"Yea Kenny let's go" Logan said, no longer in a rush, he was now worried about Kendall and going into doctor mode "Kenny do you feel OK"

"Yea, just tired" he replied as he yawned, his voice not sounding confining but dropped it there before he started a fight.

* * *

><p>Kendall slowly got up after Logan shaking him awake, the Tylenol was working his headache wasn't as painful as before. Kendall was still freezing, but could live. Kendal followed James, Carlos, and Logan off the bus. We headed into our first radio station, when we got off the bus we could see all the fans cheering, it made us all smile. We were going to be singing stuck, and boyfriend. Kendall went and grabbed his guitar.<p>

When we finished playing 2 of the radio stations we had left to go get some lunch. Well only the three of them. Kendall told Logan that he was tired still and that he could bring something back later for him to eat later. Logan had agreed but he knew Logan didn't like the idea of it.

Logan watched Kendall closely, and he was getting suspicious, but left it at that. Kendall had gone back to the bus the bus driver was sitting in the front eating his lunch. The guys had gotten a car and left to find some food. I had went and laid down on the couch drifting off into sleep

"Is it just me or is Kendall acting different" James asked, wondering about there blond friend.

"No, he's acting different" Logan said as he looked out side the window for restaurants not know what to say because he him self didn't know what was wrong with Kendall.

"What's wrong with him Logie" Carlos asked

"Don't call me Logie, and I don't know he won't tell me, but he is pale and sweaty, chills fever, and tired that's all I know" Logan said."It sounds like the flu, but the last thing we need is some one getting sick near the end of the tour."Logan said quietly.

"It sounded painful for him to sing when we were at the radio station" James said ,James sat right next to him and he sounded kind of raspy.

"We will just have to wait for him to tell us." Logan said not wanting to fight the blond like usual, he wanted Kendall to learn a lesson.

"Ohh there is a place where we can get food" Carlos yelled

"Dude, were in the same car, no need to yell" James yelled right back at Carlos.

"Sorry forgot" Carlos said smiling sheepishly.

Logan just let out a soft chuckle at them.

We pulled into some different restaurant called the Crackle Barrel. When we got there and was seated. James and Logan had ordered a burger, Logan also ordered one for Kendall and he was going to bring it back to him, Carlos had wanted Mac and cheese. We all dug into our food. it was kind of awkward because it was different only having the three of us and no Kendall. They just hoped that the blond boy would tell us he was sick. Once we had all finished we were glad we only had a chat left then we could chill on the bus and do whatever really we were in Kentucky and we had to be in New York in 5 days we were going to be driving most of the day.

* * *

><p>Logan had the burger he didn't trust James or Carlos with it because knowing us we would eat it. They had left and headed back to the bus. They had given the car back, and were now ready to enter the bus. Logan kept warning the 2 hyper boys to be quite and let Kendall sleep. He was looking at Carlos most of the time, the hyper Latino could never be quite or sit still that long.<p>

This tour had been the hardest on him. Finally when Logan finally let us in we found Kendall fast asleep on the couch. Logan had said that Carlos had to be in a different room then Kendall. Carlos had left to go to our room; James had sat down on the floor next to Kendall's head, and started to watch TV. Logan had put the hamburger in the refrigerator and came and sat by him. Carlos had come out and sat by Logan. We all ended up passing out on each other. James fell asleep against a chair; Logan had fallen asleep on James 'arm, while Carlos fell asleep on Logan's lap. We all woke up with a loud ring, it was Kendall's phone. He let out a loud groan and dug into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Hello "he muffled out, his voice thick with sleep.<p>

"Oh crap" he said more alert and sitting up and almost stepping on Logan.

"Ok, we will be ready in 5" Kendall said as he snapped his phone shut.

"Chat starts in 5" Kendall said as he got up and headed to the sink. He grabbed a glass of water and chugged it. They were already in 5 minutes. Logan had gotten the laptop ready while Kendall combed out his hair.

"Kendall you don't have to do this you can go lay down in our room" Logan said he looked worried about Kendall he was pale, to pale for Logan's liking and Kendall was shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm fine Logan I can do this" Kendall said as he put a fake smile on.

"Fine" Logan said he knew better then to argue with Kendall because Kendall is so stubborn.

"There's a burger in the fridge for lunch" Logan said as Kendall looked in the mirror at his hair.

"Not hungry" he said as he sat on the couch

"Kendall you have to eat, if you don't I am going to lock you in our room" Logan threatened, hoping that Kendall would back down and just get some rest. But no, that didn't happen.

"Fine" Kendall mumble, he walked over and grabbed the hamburger.

Kendall and James sat on the couch while Logan and Carlos sat on the floor. Kendall was slowly eating the hamburger

"Ready" asked Logan

"Yup" Carlos replied

We had started the chat and Kendall was getting really nauseous, he wanted to puke any minute but wanted to show Logan that he was fine, so Kendall suffered in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sorry it took so long to get this up! Hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you like and what you hate, I accept criticism tell me if I should finish the story or not. Thanks for reading and please review. =)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall could not believe he was sitting here; he was getting restless his stomach was churning and each time the bus hit a bump, he felt food rise up. He let out a groan and pulled his long to his chest hitting Logan in the head once again, Logan was getting irritated from Kendall constantly doing that.<p>

Logan whipped his head back and shot a glare at him, but Logan noticed Kendall looked sicker than before, his face softened up when he saw Kendall rest his head on his knees and close his eyes. Logan's doctor senses were going off, he knew Kendall didn't feel good, but he also knew Kendall was a stubborn person and let his pride get in the way.

"OK guys, you can get us on twitter at bigtimerush" James said.

"Hope to see you at a concert soon!" Carlos said as he waved to the camera.

"See ya later" Logan said as he focused back on the camera, and waved back. Kendall lifted his head off his knees and waved, until the camera was shut off by Logan his head fell back on his knees and he fell into James' lap, and let out a low groan.

"You OK buddy?" James asked as he rubbed Kendall's back, he could feel the sick blond tense up in his lap.

"Yea, just tired" He said as he closed his eyes, hoping his stomach ache would go away soon, he let out a groan when he felt the bile travel up his throat. He started to breathe in and out very slowly hoping that it would help him calm down his stomach, but it only made it worse.

"Kendall?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall doing that, he was afraid that he would explode with vomit that will happen if he keeps holding it back. Logan thought to himself. Logan jerked Kendall so he was sitting up; he reached down and shoved a garbage can under Kendall's chin, just in time for him to throw up in it.

Kendall's body jerked with each heave he let out. Once he finished he leaned back into the couch feeling ashamed that he just did that. "Kendall, you OK man?" Logan asked as he set the bucket down.

"Yea, it's just food poisoning" Kendall sighed out, not wanting to admit he felt horrible.

"Kendall it is not food posing, you're sick and you know it for a fact that you're sick, and I can see it in your eyes that you feel like crap" Logan said not letting him get a word in to protest.

Kendall let out a breath. "Fine I don't feel the greatest, can I go to bed now? Please" Kendall said, he looked exhausted.

"Yea, let me take your temperature and get some medicine in you then you can" Logan said as he grabbed the thermometer and slipped it in Kendall's mouth. Kendall let out a sigh, and waited for the thermometer to beep.

"102.9, Kendall that's not too bad but it is high" Logan said as he got out the big spoon and filled it with gross medicine. "Choo Choo" Logan said acting like Kendall was 5 years old again, Kendall gaped his mouth open wondering what Logan was doing. When Kendall opened his mouth, Logan shoved the medicine in his mouth. Kendall let out a choke but swallowed it.

"Can I go to bed now?" Kendall asked with a puppy dog face on, he was starting to get a really bad headache and he just wanted to keep it a secret for now.

"Yea, here take a sip of this and you can be on your way" Logan said as he held out the bottle of water, he wanted Kendall to stay hydrated. Kendall obliged and took the water and took a small sip and stood up, he slightly swayed.

"Dude you OK?" Carlos asked when he saw Kendall's face turn whiter than before when he stood up. Carlos reached out and placed a steady hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall gave a grateful smile and left the room.

He entered where the bunks were, his was on top when he opened the curtain there was all his junk. He dumped it on the floor and dug through it until he found a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He slipped them on then hopped into his bed hoping he would feel better.

"Wow" was all Logan said when he picked up the bucket, and placed it near the door. It was started to stink, they were going to pull over soon so they could dump it.

"He's sick" Carlos said pointing out the obvious.

"Well what could have told you that?" James asked sarcastically as he sat on the couch and played with his phone. "So what about the concerts?"

"I don't know, skip them do the when he is feeling better" Logan suggested as he sat down next to James.

"I don't want to skip them" James said as he sighed out, he wished Kendall would get better soon. "Let's hope it's a 24 hour thing" James said.

"Yea" Carlos said agreeing with James.

"Logie I need a bucket" Kendall texted Logan.

Logan got up and rummaged around and found a spare bucket and brought it to Kendall who rolled over his side, his head dangled of the top bunk. Logan held the bucket under him as he started to heave into it. "I'm sorry Logie" Kendall said as he rolled over again clutching his aching stomach.

"Why?" He asked confused why he was sorry, he had nothing to be sorry for.

"Cause you have to take care of my puke" Kendall said, his voice fading as he slowly fell asleep.

"It's OK Kenny" Logan said he knew Kendall couldn't hear him but he felt like he had to, Logan stood there rubbing Kendall's back. Logan let out a sigh and hoped he would get better soon; he then left the area to let Kendall get some quiet sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked these chapters will most likely get longer as I continue to write them =) I accept criticism tell me what you hate or like. **

**Please Read and Review and make me happy please? **

**Elevate a little higher!**

**Read and find out what happens to Kendall!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up again, he felt horrible. Shivers wracked his body, his body ached and protested when he sat up and got off of his bed. So did his head, his head pounded and the world spun, he laid down on Carlos' bed, too tired to get back up on his own bed. Kendall reached in his pocket and dug around until he found his phone.<p>

"Loges, can you come here?" Kendall had texted Logan.

Logan was currently sitting on the couch when he got Kendall's text message. After Kendall had puked all over they had to pull over and dump it in the woods before it stunk up the whole place. The guys had decided to watch some hockey since they couldn't play it on the bus. Logan had gotten up and made his way back to where the bunks were.

"Kendall where are you" Logan called out for Kendall. He looked in his bed but found he wasn't there.

"Logie, I don't feel good" Kendall muttered as he pressed his head into Carols' pillow.

Logan had looked down and saw Kendall lying on Carols' bed. "Kendall I know you don't feel good, but we don't have any medicine the next town we stop at I will go pick some up, but for now can you live without it?" Logan asked feeling guilty that they didn't have any pain relievers and Kendall was suffering in pain.

"It's OK Loges, I can wait" Kendall mumbled as he curled himself on Carlos' bed with the comforter wrapped tightly around his aching, and shivering body.

Logan pressed a hand on Kendall's forehead, but to have it slapped away seconds later. "Kendall you feel warm, can I take your temperature?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded; he rubbed his forehead trying to relive the pain that was coming on strong. Logan had come back with the thermometer, and stuck it in Kendall's mouth and waited for it to beep. "102.8" Logan read out loud, it high but not too high. Logan got up and walked into the kitchen and filled bowl with cold water.

"How is he?" James asked, not taking his eyes off the TV, the hockey game was getting intense now and neither of them wanted to stop watching the game.

"Sick, fever of 102.8" Logan said, he grabbed a wash cloth and left back to where Kendall was laying. Logan dipped the washcloth into the cold water, and laid the washcloth on his warm forehead.

"Logie that's cold can you take it off?" Kendal moaned out, the coldness only made his shivers more violent.

"Sorry buddy we need to bring your temperature down" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back. Kendall let out a weak nod letting the sleep take over his body.

* * *

><p>"Oh yea, I won and you can't deny it" Carlos yelled, his voice echoed through the bus, waking up Kendall from his peaceful sleep.<p>

"You did not win, you cheated" James yelled, you could hear them strangling each other.

Kendall let out a whimper, the loud noises made his headache worse. Where was Logan he thought, he slowly pushed himself in a sitting position, letting the world spin around him.

"Can you guys shut up, Kendall is trying to sleep" Logan yelled.

"Don't worry Loges, he's already sleeping" Carlos said not even thinking that the loud noises would wake Kendall up.

"Who could sleep with all this noise?" Logan said as he shut off the video game that James and Carlos were fighting about.

Kendall slowly stood up; he steadied himself against the wall and slowly made it out the lounge area. "Logie" Kendall rasped out, he stood by the counter griping it so he wouldn't fall over, his face was pale white, and sweat dripped off his face.

"Sorry Kenny did we wake you up?" James asked he rushed over to Kendall and led him on the couch; he pushed him down so he was sitting down.

"It's OK" Kendall said as he lay down, and curled up on a pillow. Logan made his way over to Kendall. He laid a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning.

"Hey Carlos can you get the thermometer from the bathroom?" Logan asked when he realized that it was higher than before. Carlos nodded and ran to the bathroom and pulled out the thermometer. He came back to the room and handed it to Logan.

"Thanks" Logan muttered out as he held out so Kendall would open his mouth.

Kendall made no attempt to open his mouth, he didn't really like the feeling of the thermometer in his mouth, and he was fine with it if it was a onetime thing but it obviously wasn't.

"Kendall" Logan warned the sick boy to open his mouth or else. Kendall ignored it and rolled over so his head was squished against the couch cushion. Logan was getting irritated Kendall did this all the time and it got old.

"Kendall open your mouth or else I will have James do it for you" Logan threatened. Kendall curled up in a ball not wanting to do it. James rolled Kendall over, he was stronger then Kendall and Kendall was weaker so it was easier for James to do it. James sat on Kendall while Kendall struggled to get him off.

"James get off of me" Kendall said. Logan jammed the thermometer in his mouth and held it in place. Kendall tried to get it out but failed miserably. The thermometer started to beep. "103.2 Kendall it went up, that's not good" Logan said laid the thermometer on the table.

Kendall let out a shrug and curled up on the blanket, and fell asleep not wanting to hear Logan go on about his fever. Logan rubbed Kendall's back making him feel comfort.

"OK guys just keep the noise level down" Logan said as he draped another cold wash cloth on Kendall's forehead. Kendall let out a low moan but never woke up.

The guys nodded their head and sat on the couch again flipping to another hockey game.

* * *

><p>It was around 7:30 pm when Kendall woke up the next time. His head pounded, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably, he let out a low moan and fluttered his eyes open. Logan was right in front of him wondering if he was awake.<p>

"Hey Kenny, how are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine" Kendall lied; he laid a hand on his aching stomach and moaned. Logan shot him a glare and grabbed a bucket just in case.

"Kendall I know you don't feel good, but you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you" Logan said sweetly as he dabbed Kendall's forehead with a cold washcloth trying to bring down his fever, but his fever was being stubborn just like Kendall.

"Logie I'm fine, where's James and Carlos?" Kendall asked as he looked around the bus to find in nice and quiet. It was different with four guys on the bus there was always some sort of noise.

"There in the recoding booth" Logan said as he laid the washcloth back on his forehead. "Will you tell me what's wrong now, please" Logan said as he gave his the puppy dog eyes.

"It's just a headache, my stomach kind of hurts, and I fell achy." Kendall said skipping out on a lot of the symptoms he felt, to be honest he felt horrible, his throat burned, his head hurt, his chest felt tight, he felt weak and extremely tired and just wanted to sleep.

"OK well were almost to the next town, and I will pick up some medication for you. OK?" Logan said he knew Kendall wasn't telling the full truth but he left it at that.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos entered the bus again, bring life, and loud noises back to the bus. Kendall winced at the loud noises, for some reason his headache was getting worse and didn't know why, he never really go headache just a couple of times but they weren't that bad he was able to sleep them off but this one was a lot worse.<p>

"Shhh" Logan said when he saw Kendall wince in pain. The guys saw Kendall lying on the couch, and lowered the voice.

"Logie my head really, really, really hurts can I get some medicine?" Kendall whispered out. The pain was getting too much; he could feel the tears prick at his eyes.

"Kendall we have 20 more miles until were there can you hold on?" Logan asked he saw the tears forming in Kendall's eyes. "Hold on let me look around quickly, OK?" Logan said feeling guilt wash over him.

Kendall let out a nod, and squeezed his eyes shut. The bus was not helping his upset stomach.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I looked all over the bus, and I can't find anything. Do you guys have and medication on you?" Logan asked he turned around to James and Carlos. Logan knew James got migraines often and had medication for them, and Logan also knew Kendall was getting his first migraine, and he wanted him to have some sort of medication to help the pain.

James shook his head no, he knew what Kendall was gonna be going through with the intense pain. "Sorry I used the last of it last week, I have to get some more later" James whispered out as he sat down next to Kendall stroking his hair. He looked so pale at the moment.

"Kenny do you have a headache that's getting worse?" James whispered out, he was now talking in the quietest voice he could ever had. Kendall let out a weak nod.

"OK buddy, you're gonna have to wait until we get to the next town. "Logan whispered out. He saw the tears fall down Kendall's face. "I'm so sorry buddy" Logan said rubbing his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter four please READ AND REVIEW! Hoped you guys liked it! =)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall cried in James' lap, his head pounded and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. The bumpy road was not helping anything at all. James sat next to Kendall he cradled his head in his lap trying to block out any unwanted sounds.<p>

Logan came rushing into the lounge area; his face wore a tired expression. "Kenny" Logan said as he sat in front of Kendall. He placed a cool hand on Kendall's forehead to find it burning up; his fever was going up fast.

Tears fell down Kendall's face, his head hurt so much and all he wanted was a couple pain reducers, but no, they didn't have any and Kendall had to suffer like that for the next 20 miles. "Kenny, are you OK?" Carlos asked when he heard the sick, blond boy let out a heart breaking cry.

Kendall shook his head no, he felt his stomach doing flips, and it made him uncomfortable and really nauseous. Kendall let out a groan and dug his head deep into the couch cushion, he really didn't want to puke for a third time the first two were already painful enough. But Kendall didn't have enough power to hold it down and it was ready to come up any minute.

"Kendall, you OK?" James asked when he noticed he was a little green. Logan looked over when James said that. He saw Kendall breathing in deeply.

"Kendall" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's arm to comfort him. Kendall let out a groan letting the guys know something was going to happen soon. "Sit him up know" Logan exclaimed knowing what was going to happen, and grabbed the bucket. James and Carlos pulled Kendall up in a sitting position, making the world spin around him. Kendall let out another low moan before leaning into the bucket and bringing up whatever he had in his stomach at the time.

Kendall finally finished after 5 minutes of nonstop puking. Kendall lifted his head out of the bucket and looked at his best friends, Logan looked worried, his doctor skills kicking in, James looked surprised to see Kendall puke up that much, and Carlos looked terrified he knew Carlos didn't like to see any one in pain or sick especially if it's his best friend.

"Are you OK?" Carlos asked as he sat on the other side next to Kendall, rubbing his back soothingly as Kendall laid his head on James' shoulder. James wrapped a protective arm around Kendall's shivering shoulders. He could feel the shivers that wracked his body; more tears fell down his eyes and onto James' neck.

Logan rushed around Kendall, fussing over him like Mama Knight would do. He rushed into the bathroom washing out the now puke filled bucket. He then got another bucket and filled it with ice cold bucket and a wash cloth, he grabbed the ear thermometer and walked back into the lounge to see Kendall's head buried into James' neck, and Carlos rubbing his back, giving him a worried expression.

Logan walked over to Kendall, Carlos shifted over so Logan could do his thing, Logan moved some of Kendall's hair back so it was away from his ear, and he then slipped the ear thermometer in his ear. Kendall shook his head trying to get it out of his ear, it felt really uncomfortable and Kendall wanted it out now.

"Kendall, please hold still it will be out soon" Logan promised and rubbed his back like Carlos did earlier. Tears fell down his eyes, he let out loud sobs. Kendall felt horrible, his head pounded, he ached everywhere, his chest felt tight, he was dizzy, cold, nauseated, and not to mention the terrible feeling in his stomach that twisted uncomfortably. "OK 103.6" Logan read out loud. "James, can you lay him down?" Logan asked ready to drape a cold wash cloth on Kendall's forehead.

James helped Kendall into a laying positing; Logan dipped the washcloth in the freezing cold water and laid it across Kendall's burning forehead. James rubbed Kendall's head like he did to himself when he had a migraine.

"How are you holding up?" James asked knowing migraines can go for days, and that they can get really intense.

"Not good" He whispered out, he was losing his voice with all the vomiting he did. Kendall was pain and he didn't like It one bit, he was normally healthy as a horse, it was on a rare occasion when he was this sick, yes he got the occasional fever that lasted a day or two, a cough which lasted a couple of day, but nothing more than that.

"Kendall, why don't you try to sleep, and maybe I will have some medication by the time you wake up. OK?" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's arm.

"Loges, I would if I could, but I really don't feel good" Kendall rasped out. He rolled over trying to find a comfortable position but failing but failing miserably.

* * *

><p>They guys sat in the lounge area, after a half an hour Kendall finally cried him to sleep; they were now watching cartoons on mute to keep the room quite. Carlos and James had fallen asleep to with the hum of the motor humming them to all to sleep.<p>

"Hey guys were in the next town, do we need to stop for medication for Kendall?" The driver asked through the speaker.

"Yea can we please stop at a Walgreens or something like that?" Logan asked.

"Yea, we are almost there I am pulling in the parking lot so come out whenever you're ready." He said as he parked the bus.

"Hey James, I am going to get some medication for Kendall. You need anything?" Logan asked as he shook James' awake.

"Yea can you get me some medication for the migraines?" He asked.

"Yea sure, be back in like 20" Logan said as he grabbed the emergency money and left.

Logan walked through Walgreens he picked up some Tylenol, extra strength fever reducer, and pain reliever. Migraine medication for James, and Kendall, some cough medicine and a hockey movie, and some soup, he made his way to the checkout line.

Logan made his way back to the tour bus and found Kendall hunched over a bucket, puking up whatever was in his stomach.

"Kendall, take it easy" Logan said as he rushed over to him rubbing his back soothingly.

Kendall's shivered were getting so violent; Logan was getting worried about him. Finally Kendall stopped puking, but was heaving.

"Logie, I don't feel good" Kendall cried out in his James' chest. Carlos wrapped his arms around Kendall's shivering body; they were so violent they were shaking Carlos too.

"I know buddy, here take this please." Logan said as he filled the spoon with disgusting purple liquid. Kendall whimpered out, but let Logan slide the liquid in his mouth. "It should help the coughing, now take this it will help your migraine. " Logan said as he handed him the pills and a cup of water. Kendall took the medication and soon fell asleep.

"OK we can leave now" Logan said talking to the bus driver.

"OK" He said as, you could feel the bus start to move.

"What happened when I was gone?" Logan asked as he sat down on the other side of James and Kendal.

"Well, Kendall woke up and he said he was feeling sick and then that happened" James said as he gestured towards the bucket.

"OK, why don't we get some sleep, it's late" Logan said as he stretched out where he was. He grabbed a blanket off the side of the couch and curled up in it. James nodded and grabbed one too, Carlos curled up at the end of Logan's feel sharing a blanket with Logan.

Kendall woke up later, his head hurt a lot worse, he took the medicine but why wasn't he feeling better?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review and hope you liked it =)**

**OK guys I'm thinking about posting another story it will be another Kendall story and it will be about a hockey game, and Kendall gets hurt it will be a lot of whumpage for Kendall, tell me if you think I should post it or not! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall looked around the room to see James, Logan, and Carlos all sleeping in the lounge area, he thought about waking them up but they looked tired, and Kendall didn't want to be a burden to them. So Kendall laid there in James' lap, feeling horrible. Tears pricked at his eyes, he didn't bother to hold them back, and they flowed freely down his pale face.<p>

Logan woke up to see Kendall awake, but he didn't notice the tears that fell down his face. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Logan asked softly as he kicked off the blanket, almost kicking Carlos in the process. He walked over to Kendall and kneeled down to him. He then noticed the tears that fell down his face. "What's wrong?" Logan asked as he wiped the tears away.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Kendall whispered out. Truth was he felt horrible, his stomach was now acting up to, his head hurt, his lungs felt tight and hard to breathe, and his throat was killing him, but he wasn't gonna let Logan know he felt like crap.

"Kendall, you can't lie to me I see you crying and you sound sick, and you look sick." Logan said as he pressed a cool hand on Kendall's forehead to find it burning up. "Kendall you're burning up" Logan said as he rubbed his back soothingly.

Kendall felt his stomach twist uncomfortably; he curled up on his stomach and let out a moan. His stomach was hurting really, really bad and so was his head, tears fell down his face and didn't even try to stop them.

Logan was getting worried about Kendall only cried when he was in excruciating pain, like the hockey game they played and Kendall had gotten both of his arms broken, his leg was broken, cracked skull, 5 broken ribs, and a broken collar bone, there were many smaller injures to but those were the ones that left Kendall crying in the hospital bed. But that was the only time he seen him cry until today. "Kendall, what hurts?" Logan asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"My stomach really, really hurts, and so does my head." Kendall whimpered out. He rested his hand on his aching tummy. He didn't even try to lie to Logan; he was feeling incredibly tired and sick.

"OK, let me go look for some medicine, and see if that will help" Logan said as he stood up again, he walked over to the bag of medicine he purchased. He dug around and found a hot pack, some ginger ale, and more migraine medicine. "Here take this" Logan said as he handed him the pills.

Kendall threw the pills in his mouth and took a swig of water he choked on them; he was horrible at taking them but managed to do it.

"OK Kendall that should help with the stomach cramps, and your migraine" Logan whispered out, not wanting to make Kendall's headache worse.

"Thank you Loges, do you think I can perform in the concert tonight?" Kendall asked hoping it would be a yes, and that he would start to feel better soon.

"I'm sorry Kenny, I don't think you're well enough" Logan said, knowing Kendall really didn't want to miss a concert.

"Loges, can I please try at least, I can try the sound check and at least see how that goes?" Kendall pleaded not wanting to miss the concert.

"Fine, but Kendall I really don't think you should push yourself too much, don't forget our concert in the end" Logan said thinking that might change his mind, but no Kendall was to suborn.

Kendall let out a yawn and laid his head back down on James' lap and fell asleep.

Logan looked over at the clock it read

James woke up to have Kendall's head in his lap still. "A little help?" James asked Logan, when he spotted Logan in the kitchen making food.

Logan walked over and grabbed a pillow and slowly traded the pillow for James' head, Kendall curled up, and let out a grunt but never woke up.

"Thanks Loges" James said as he patted Logan's back. "So how is our sick friend?" James asked gesturing to a sleeping Kendall, he looked sicker, paler and sweater.

"He woke up with terrible stomach cramps and a migraine, the medicine isn't doing anything really, just making him drowsier and sleepy, he thinks he's well enough to do the concert tonight, but all he is gonna do is make him sicker and not be able to perform for the Time Square Concert" Logan said.

"God Kendall loses his common sense when he's sick" James said, it was clear that the sick boy wasn't anywhere near well enough to perform tonight, he would just pass out. He looked over at Kendall and was glad that he was sleeping because he needed the sleep after staying up countless hours playing his guitar and writing new songs.

"Yea I know" Logan said as he finished making food for them, there was soup on the stove for Kendall when he wakes. Logan handed James a sandwich and they both took a big bite of it.

"So were not gonna let him do the show right?" James asked making sure they were on the right page. James was thinking about letting him do it to show him that he's not ready to perform yet.

"Yea, I think he can try the sound check and see how that goes, and if it goes fine and he thinks he's up to it he can give it a try, but if it's obvious that he is gonna pass out any minute then, we will drag him back to the bus and make sure he doesn't perform." Logan explained his plan, he wanted Kendall to learn his lesson to know when he was fine and when he was not, and right now he was not.

James nodded his head in agreement. He looked over at Kendall, his face was pale as a white sheet of paper and shivers wracked his body uncontrollably. James was honestly worried about his friend he didn't really think he would be that stupid and try to do a concert in his condition.

"Hey" Carlos said groggy, he blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked around the room to see Logan sitting on the couch reading a book, while James started at Kendall watching his every movement.

"Hey there are sandwiches on the counter" Logan said softly not wanting to wake up the sick boy. He looked up from his book to see James starting at Kendall. "James you know he's not gonna break or anything, right?" Logan said when he noticed James wasn't gonna take his eyes off the sleeping boy.

"Yea I know I just want to make sure he will be OK" James said. He finally pulled his eyes away from the sick boy and looked up at Logan. "Logan, he's gonna pass out during the concert if he tries to do it" James said softly not wanting to hear that, but knowing it would be true.

"Is he OK?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to James and looked at Kendall too. He had overheard them talking about he would pass out during the concert he didn't think Kendall was gonna do the concert with his condition.

"He's stubborn" Logan said bitterly, knowing it was the truth.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked when he noticed Logan was in a crabby mood.

"Kendall's being stubborn, he thinks he is well enough to do the concert tonight and he isn't gonna back down "James explained why Logan was a little pissed off.

"But Kenny's too sick to perform; I bet he can't even standup "Carlos said worried about his friend, he didn't wanna see anything bad happen to him.

"Guys, I am fine I can do the concert" Kendall said, his voice sounding a bit rough.

"Kendall, no you can't, you sound sick" Logan said making a good point.

"Logan I said I was fine, it was just a bad headache, OK I can do the concert it's nothing serious" Kendall said stubbornly.

"Oh my god Kendall" Logan said frustrated. "You were crying this morning because you had terrible stomach cramps, earlier you were crying about a migraine and they are painful I know they are, and before that you were puking" Logan said telling what happened in the last few days with the sick boy.

Kendall stood up in frustration; energy was rushing back to his veins. "See guys I am fine, I can stand" Kendall said, he slightly swayed but was too stubborn to grab onto something to make the world stop spinning around.

Logan had the urge to reach out and steady his friend, he remembered that he had to take it easy on him, he is sick and he knew Kendall wasn't use to be knocked out of commission for a couple of days. Kendall was a person that was moving all the time, had plans, things to do, places to go, and he hated it when he was on bed rest, or couldn't do what he wanted to do.

"Kendall calm down" James said softly as he reached out and steady his friend that still swayed slightly.

Kendall huffed out feeling his stomach twist violently he clutched his stomach and moaned in pain.

"Kenny, are you OK?" Carlos asked softly reaching over for a bucket.

Kendall grabbed the bucket from Carlos when he saw it; James had him sit down right before he buried his head into the bucket and puked whatever was in his stomach. After a long 5 minutes Kendall finally finished and slouched back against the couch cushion in exhaustion.

Maybe doing the concert tonight was a bad idea Kendall thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Kendall, I really think doing the concert tonight is gonna be a bad idea, even attempting to do the sound check would be a bad idea" Logan said as Kendall let out his last heave and looked at Logan with sad eyes.<p>

"Yea I know Loges" Kendall said hoarsely as he leaned into Logan's shoulder, letting his tired body take a rest.

"Kendall, why don't you try to focus on being well for the end concert in Time Square" James said trying to lift Kendall's mood up, hoping that he would see the sparkle in Kendall's eyes like old times.

Kendall nodded and went into a coughing fit, Logan thumped his back until he finished. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's shaking body. Kendall whimpered out and let his head fall into James' shoulder not caring if he looked like a little kid.

"Kendall, that cough doesn't sound to good" Logan pointed out as he looked at Kendall in concern wondering if he should take him to the doctor or wait and see if it clears up.

Kendall let out a loud yawn and let more of his weight sink into James' arms as he let exhaustion take over his body.

"Bed time for Kenny?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall let out yawn then another one right after it.

Kendall shook his head determined to stay awake for a little longer and hang out with his friends before they had to get ready for the concert. "I wanna hang out with you" Kendall said hoarsely as he sat up trying to stay awake but failing miserably.

"Buddy we can hang with you once you feel better" Carlos said as he looked at Kendall who looked tired and worn out.

"Come on Kenny, go back to your bunk" Logan said as he stood up and pulled Kendall up to his feet to.

Kendall groaned as the world spun around him, his stomach churned. He bent over clutching his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut hoping the world would stop spinning around him.

"Kenny, you OK?" James asked as he placed his big hands on Kendall's trembling shoulders. He could feel the shivers that racked his body. James didn't wait for answer instead he scooped Kendall up in his arms and carried him back to where the bunks were.

Logan followed close behind with a bucket, waiting and seeing if Kendall was gonna hurl or not. "Are you doing OK buddy?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's back he was now lying back down on his bed.

"Yea I'm fine just tired" Kendall said softly.

"OK buddy we will be out in the lounge area call if you need anything" Logan said. Kendall nodded he slowly fell asleep and Logan left him to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sorry this is short but I really wanted to update most of my stories for Christams so yea the next one will be longer and better! **

** Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates it! =)**


	8. AN Should I finish?

**A/N: OK guys I know i haven't updated this story in like forever but I really would like to know how many people actually like this story so please review if you like this story cause I need some inspiration to write this story or other wise i will struggle! **

**So please review and i will try to get the next one up soon! **

**Thank you for reading and check out my other stories please?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James and Logan left the bunk area after Kendall had thrown up twice into the bucket that Logan now held. Logan nose crinkled up as the scent of vomit hit his nose, he held back a gag as he stretched his arms out farther which didn't do much help.<p>

"Wow that was really gross" James said as he followed Logan through the skinny hall way back into where Carlos was sleeping.

"Yea ya think, you weren't the one that had to hold the bucket though" Logan shot back as he set the bucket into a plastic bag and tied it shut making it smell better.

"Yea I guess" James said as he stood at the sink with Logan who scrubbed his hands with soap getting all the germs off that Kendall might have given him. "So what are we doing about the concert?" James asked as he looked at the clock, 4 hours till sound check and Kendall was obviously too sick to even stand up on his own.

"I don't know, should we cancel or try to perform without him?" Logan asked giving James the option since it was really his dream to do this.

"Umm… it would really be a shame if we performed without him but then again think about the fans that are coming to see this, and it would really be on short notice" James said really wanting to perform but not like the idea that Kendall wasn't gonna be there.

"I guess, I think we should do it for the fans, I don't think Kendall will be really sick unless we don't take care of him the right way." Logan said as he thought about Kendall's health and that they still had a performance in Time Square that Kendall would have to do even if he was sick.

"Are we doing the concert without Kendall?" Carlos asked, he woke up a few minutes ago ease dropping on their conversation and hearing they might perform without Kendall.

"Yea I think we might, just think about all the fans we would disappoint if we didn't come." Logan said siding with James about the fans.

"Oh, but what about Kendall, whose gonna watch him?" Carlos asked rolling off the couch and stretching out and slowly making his way over to the other guys.

"Why would Kendall need someone to watch him, he's a 16 year old guy I think he can take care of himself" James said forgetting when Kendall was sick his common sense literally flew out the window.

"Well he doesn't really think when he's sick and what if he tries to do the concert?" Logan said worrying about the sick blond now and all the crazy stunts he could do when they are performing.

"Yea, what if we lock him in?" Carlos asked thinking of all the possible things they could do to keep him in but none of them would really work.

"What if we knock him out with heavy pills?" James asked knowing some pills can make you really drowsy.

"Or he can stay in our dressing room and have guys check in on him every few hours and then we can check on him when we have intermission" Logan said, the only one thinking logical about this situation.

"Yea I guess it would work, but it's no fun" Carlos pouted about how Logan chose the easy way out.

"Fine that is what we will do then. Right?" James said as he looked at the other guys making sure they were all on the right page.

"Yes, and speaking of him I am going to check on him" Logan said as he left the two guys standing in the kitchen eating and talking quietly.

Logan made his way back to the bunks to find Kendall's bed empty, he pushed his blankets back and found a vomit puddle. He then turned around ready to clean up but when he turned around he almost ran into a chest, it was wearing his black sweat shirt. Logan looked up to see Kendall swaying slightly he had changed into new sweat shirt and sweat pants and was carrying a large role of paper towels, he his face was pale white and a thin sheet of sweat covered it.

"Kenny, what are you doing?" Logan asked softly as he reached up and felt his forehead to find it burning up. He shook his head and grabbed the paper towels and threw them up on the messy bed and dragged him into the spare bunks.

"I-I'm-m s-s-sorry, I-I-I t-t-tried to make it, b-b-but I didn't" Kendall sobbed out into Logan's shoulder.

"Hey man, its ok I can clean it up its no problem. Let's worry about you, you are the one that's sick" Logan said as he drew Kendall into a hug making Kendall's head go into his shoulder. Kendall his cries die down and he let the exhaustion take over. They sat like that for a few minutes but Kendall's stomach soon started to act up. It was cramping terribly now and Kendall let out a loud cry which sent Carlos and James running over to them.

"Is everything ok?" James asked as he came back to see Logan hugging Kendall while Kendall cried into his shoulder.

"Yea, I think his stomach just hurts we will have to get him some more stuff when we stop" Logan said knowing they didn't have any hot packs or anything they could do to help him.

"Ok, we can go later. How are you doing buddy" James asked as he reached over and started to rub Kendall's back getting all the knots out of it, trying to make him feel the slightest bit better.

Kendall leaned into Logan's shoulder more trying to cover the cough he was gonna let out. Kendall coughed into Logan's shirt bring up mucus up. James thumped his back as he coughed more into his shirt waiting for it to be over.

Kendall let out a cry as he coughed again, and again and again. "Kenny, its ok just breathe" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back when he started hyperventilating.

"Logan what do we do? He can't breathe!" Carlos said as he looked at Kendall who was gasping for air at this very moment.

"James take him to the bathroom now, shut the door and turn the shower on high and let Kendall sit next to the toilet" Logan instructed as he left to go get some water and honey.

"Wait where are you going?" James asked Logan as he scooped Kendall up in his arms.

"Kitchen to get water and honey for him" Logan said as he watched James rush him into the bathroom with Carlos on his heels. The shower was turned on high and Kendall's coughs slowly died down and steam filled the small bathroom.

Kendall finally finished coughing and leaned into James' arms. James wrapped his arms around Kendall bringing him into a warm hug. Kendall let out a weak cough into his chest, his eyes were slowly drooping. His eyes snapped open when Logan's phone started to ring.

"God dang it" Logan said as he threw it out in the hall way. "Sorry about that buddy, here drink this and then you can sleep" Logan said handing him the bottle of warm water.

Kendall sipped the water carefully making sure he wouldn't upset his stomach any more than it was before. He let out a low moan when he took his last sip and his stomach lurched forward but Kendall managed to hold it back until he coughed again. Kendall leaned in front of the toilet and spewed everything up once again.

After Kendall finished he leaned against James for support. James scooped him up in his arms and brought him back to his bunk to find a pile of puke right in the middle.

"Where do I put him?" James asked as he turned around to Logan and Carlos.

"Put him in one of the other bunks" Logan said gesturing to the top one right across form Kendall's bed. James carefully laid the sleeping boy down on the bed.

It was near concert time and James was getting ready to carry Kendall out into their dressing room. Logan carried all the nice clothes while Carlos got all the water ready. James carefully wrapped Kendall into a warm blanket. He cradled him into his arms, they were lucky there were no fans outside their bus this time.

BIG TIME RUSH BIG TIME RUSH BIG TIME RUSH BIG TIME RUSH

The crowd chanted the music to famous started playing and the guys started to sing.

"Ok many of you guys can see right now that there is only three of us on stage right now right?" James said as he started the bad news about Kendall.

"Oh man I think we forgot to wake him up from the bus" Logan said putting on a goofy smile.

"No man, he's just a little under the weather" Carlos said as he looked out into the crowed which came to a dead halt when they announced the bad news about Kendall.

"It's ok though we are here to give you an amazing concert." James said with a big smile on his face.

They guys finished the concert all tired from the constant movement. They all came into the dressing room to see Kendall wide awake coughing into his fist. Bags were under his eyes, his face was pale white, and he shivered under the blankets. He didn't even look like he was paying attention. Logan rushed over and thumped his back until it finished.

"How was the concert?" Kendall asked in a hoarse voice.

"Good, but we missed you" James said as he picked Kendall up so they could start driving for the next few days.

Logan and Carlos followed close behind; they soon got Kendall comfy on the couch again so they could keep a close eyes on him. Kendall was now fast asleep and snoring away while each boy took a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh jeez its been like forever since i gave you guys a update I really hope you guys like this and it was worth all the waiting it probably wasn't but I can hope! **

**Well I really hope you guys like this and you will please reiview but the best part after this chapter I work on Big Time Sick and I know a lot of people are looking for a update on that story! **

**Read and Review and accept constructive criticism**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Big Time Rush **

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up on the couch; he was guessing everyone was asleep. He looked around to see himself lying on the couch the last thing he remembered was James carrying him back to the bus and getting him settled on the couch.<p>

Kendall felt his stomach twist uncomfortably he quickly swung his long legs over the couch and slowly stood up the world spinning around him. He grabbed onto the wall and carefully steadied himself. He slowly made his way back to the bathroom were but was stopped.

James was making his way back to the bunks after going to the bathroom but was met by a very pale looking Kendall, he was shaking uncontrollably he looked like he was gonna fall forward any moment.

James placed his two strong arms on Kendall's shaking shoulders. "You ok, Kendall?" James asked when he felt Kendall sway slightly. He watched the sick boy shake his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach and tries to run off to the bathroom.

Kendall was so dizzy when he tried to run all he did was run into James' chest. He let out a soft moan as he felt everything come up his throat quickly making an appearance on James' shirt. James still had his grasp on Kendall's shoulders as he puked all over his shirt. Kendall's knees buckled under him, James managed to catch him under the armpits and hauled him back up.

"What's going on out here?" Logan asked as he came out to see James holing up a pale looking Kendall. James' shirt was looking mighty colorful with food that they had almost a week ago.

"Can you take Kendall back to the bunks?" James asked as he let Logan grab wrap his arms around Kendall's waist letting Kendall sink into his grip almost toppling over the small boy. "Whoa" James said as he took some of Kendall's weight off of Logan.

The three boys slowly made their way back to the bunk where Logan helped Kendall into a fresh pair of cloths while James made a fresh change himself. Kendall looked up to see Logan busing himself making a spot for Kendall on his bunk, grabbing all of Kendall's favorite blankets and pillows and making the bed so it was neat.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he turned around to Kendall. Kendall looked pale, tired, and not to mention just plain sick.

"Fine" Kendall lied knowing it would have been pointless to lie but thought to give it a try.

"Don't lie it doesn't get you anywhere, Kenny" Logan said as he helped Kendall over to Logan's bunk, had pulled the blanket's over to Kendall's shaking body.

"Fine, I don't feel good" Kendall mumbled out as his eye lids slowly began to fall making him fall into a nice sleep.

Logan watched Kendall slowly fall asleep; he rubbed the sick boy's shoulder hoping it would bring comfort to Kendall even though he was slowly falling asleep.

"Hey, how is he?" James asked softly as he came back into where the bunks were he looked to see Kendall sleeping in Logan's bunk.

"Sick, he doesn't feel too good" Logan said as he hopped into Kendall's bunk wanting to sleep after their great concert last night.

"Good night, Loges" James said as he climbed into his bunk which was right across from Kendall's bunk, where Logan was sleeping.

"Night, see ya tomorrow" Logan said as he laid his head back down onto the soft pillow quickly falling asleep.

Carlos was the first one to wake up the next morning. He looked around to see that he had missed something during the night. Kendall was asleep in Logan's bunk, while Logan was asleep in Kendall's bunk. James seemed to remain in the same bunk last night.

Carlos quietly crept out into the kitchen; he looked over at the clock to see it was almost noon. He soon started to make lunch for everyone. He decided to make fish stick, since they were on tour mama Knight wasn't there to make there fish sticks and fix there fish stick fixation.

Carlos placed dumped all the fish sticks onto the pan and started to oven.

Logan was the next to wake up he looked to see himself laying on Kendall's bunk trying to remember what happened last night, the finally remembered he gave Kendall his bunk for the night. Logan looked over to see the pale, sick boy still sleeping in his bunk, James was fast asleep in his bunk and when he looked over to see Carlos' bunk, it was empty.

Logan wondered where the Latino was, Logan swung his legs so they dangled on the side of the bed, and he slowly jumped down.

Logan wondered out into the living room to see Carlos in the kitchen making food.

"Hey, Carlitos" Logan said as he came in to see Carlos standing by the oven looking through the window waiting for the food to be done cooking.

Carlos' head snapped over to where he heard the familiar voice. He looked over to see Logan staring at him with curiosity. "Hey" Carlos said as he turned his head back to the oven wanting to eat he was starving.

"Watcha' doin?" Logan asked even though it was obvious he was waiting to eat his lunch. The boy acted like he hadn't ate in days and he was starving.

"What's going on in here?" James asked as he came in, his hair was sticking out from every end. He woke up to hear his friends talking. He looked to see Logan and Carlos were awake and Kendall was still sleeping.

"Nothing, just waiting for lunch Carlos made for us" Logan said as he looked over to see Carlos focusing on the oven. He peered through that little window part with the light on.

Finally after a good ten minutes the timer dinged and Carlos ran over and took out the pan after fumbling with it at first. Carlos then set id down on the table for his friends to dig into.

After a good half an hour of eating fish sticks they all laid on the couch feeling full. They laid there watching the blank TV nothing was good on so they sat there in silence.

"When's Kendall gonna get up?" Carlos asked looking at the clock it was almost four and the boy hadn't woken up yet.

"I don't know, he's sick so he needs all the sleep he can get" James said, he sounded like Logan when he answered that question with his smartness of sick people he knew they needed to get plenty of rest for them to get better.

"Speaking of him, I can hear him" Logan said, everyone stopped talking and they heard soft foot steeps coming towards them, they then looked to see Kendall leaning on the wall for support as he walked in on shaky legs.

Logan rushed over to him and helped him the rest of the way over to the couch. The guys had cleared a spot just for him to lie down. Kendall laid down on the couch, stretching out his long body. He rested his head on the soft pillow James had for him.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he studied the sick boy, he was pale, shaky; he could barely stand up on his own. He looked exhausted and ready to pass out any moment, his face was covered with a thin sheet of sweat, and he curled up on his stomach was the worrying part for Logan.

"fine" Kendall said as he rolled over on his side so his back was facing his friends, he didn't want to tell Logan he felt like hurling all over the couch right now, or how his head pounded in his head like drums.

"Kendall, the sooner you tell us the truth the better" James said as he rubbed the sick boy's shoulder blades. He wanted to bring comfort to him.

"Kendall, the sooner you tell us the truth the better" James said as he rubbed the sick boy's shoulder blades. He wanted to bring comfort to him.

Kendall let out a sick groan and curled up on his stomach, he could feel it slowly churn making him want to puke instantly.

"Kendall, talk to me. How are you feeling?" Logan asked again when he heard the painful groan Kendall let out, Logan reached under the sweaty bangs to feel for his fever. Kendall was burning up.

"My stomach, it really hurts" Kendall finally said as he rolled over on his back and looked up to see Logan looking at him with concern filled his eyes.

"Ok buddy, let me see if we have anything for that" Logan said as he got up and dug around through the bag of medication he purchased at the last store, they had headache medicine, Tylenol, Advil which was more headache medication for James, cough medication, Ibuprofen, and fever reducers, they had nothing for stomach aches.

Logan was beating himself up on the inside, thinking why didn't I get that medication, he remembered looking at it but set it down after seeing something else.

"Kendall, buddy we don't have any medicine" Logan said at a whisper, he looked at his sick friend who stayed curled up on his stomach barley moving an inch. He whimpered out after ever bump we hit.

Kendall nodded his head, he didn't really want to hear that at the moment, his stomach gave a painful twist making Kendall cry out in pain and his friends look at him with worry. Kendall let out a painful cough and clamped his mouth shut when he felt the bile rise up his throat.

"James, go grab a bucket!" Logan said as he and Carlos helped Kendall so he was in a sitting position. Kendall moaned when he felt his stomach churn more. Kendall moaned as he doubled over on his stomach. James dove right in front of Kendall shoving the bucket under his chin. Kendall began to spew into the bucket and within minutes the fresh clean bucket was now dirty with puke.

After a good five minutes Kendall's heaves began to slow down and come to a stop. When he finished he had a huge puke stain on his shirt and the bucket was almost full to the top with puke.

"I'm sorry" Kendall said softly as Logan pulled off his puke shirt now, he tossed it in the hallway and went to grab a new shirt.

"Kendall, you don't have to be sorry it's not like you wish to be puking your guts up and miss the concerts" Logan said as he came back into the room and saw Kendall leaning against James' side for support.

"But you have been cleaning up all my puke and it smells funny" Kendall said with a tear running down his pale face, his stomach was hurting again. He wrapped his long lanky arms around his aching stomach and let out a moan.

"You ok buddy?" James asked when he heard the moan come out from the sick boy. James rubbed Kendall's shoulder, trying to make him feel comfort from the gesture.

"Ok Kendall, I will ask the driver how much longer away from another city were at and I we will stop and I will get some stuff to help your stomach. Ok?" Logan said as he brushed his matted bangs off his forehead.

Kendall let out a week nod and rested his aching head against James' shoulder, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James slowly let Kendall down on the couch. He laid him down on the pillow. This day was gonna be long, good thing they didn't have a concert to do tonight.<p>

Logan had cleaned out the bucket and set it back down next to Kendall, just in case he needed it again, but it was almost for sure that he would need it again.

"Wow" Carlos said as he stroked Kendall's hair off of his face. "Logie, is he supposed to feel this warm?" Carlos asked when he felt the heat radiate off of him.

"How warm is he?" Logan asked from the other room, he was digging around looking for their ear thermometer hoping he had grabbed it before they left.

"I don't know, but he feels really, really warm" Carlos said as he laid a hand on Kendall's forehead and kept it there.

Logan came in the room with the ear thermometer in his hand; he rushed over to where Kendall laid. "Wow he is really warm" Logan commented as he removed his hand from his forehead. Logan carefully tilted Kendall's head to the side and moved his hair. Logan slipped the thermometer in Kendall's ear and waited for it to beep. "102.9, that is high" Logan said as he let Kendall's head fall back into its original position.

James had looked up from his cereal to see Logan babying Kendall, even though he was sleeping. "Loges, chill he's fine" James said as he rolled his eyes when Logan fixed his blankets once again.

Logan finally relaxed against the couch next to James and started to watch TV.

Kendall woke up a few hours later feeling incredibly worse. His stomach twisted in pain, everything ached, and he didn't want to move an inch afraid that he would bring more pain then he was already in, his head pounded, it hurt to even go over a small bump. His throat killed him, it hurt to speak. Why did this have to happen to him? He didn't do anything wrong yet.

Logan had noticed Kendall was awake. Logan and James were becoming worried when Logan started to offer food and drinks to Kendall, but Kendall never gave an answer, all he did was curl up on his stomach and let his eye lids slowly fall, but he never fell asleep.

Logan reached over to feel his forehead and found it was a lot warmer than before, he then took his temperature again to find it was well over 104 and was very close to 105. Logan couldn't give Kendall any medication; he had just taken a dose before he fell asleep and had to wait a few hours.

"James can you go get a cold wash rag?" Logan asked.

James had hurried off into the bathroom and got what Logan asked for; he laid it down on Kendall's forehead. Logan had striped Kendall of all his cloths and left him in just his boxers. He noticed how much Kendall was shaking and laid a light sheet over his body.

"What is this supposed to do?" James asked when he finished taking Kendall's cloths off.

"Well his fever is close to 105 which is bad, it was 104.8 when I checked it, which isn't the greatest he is becoming lethargic probably from his fever, so taking off his cloths should help lower his temperature" Logan said as he left Kendall's cloths in a pile.

"If you say so, but I don't think he's too happy about it" James said as he sat down next to Kendall's head and rubbed his back soothingly.

Logan looked at Kendall and noticed he was sweating out buckets. "Kendall, man talk to me" Logan said as he looked at Kendall, his eye lids were falling and he was soon asleep. "Great talking" Logan mumbled to himself.

James let out a chuckle and left the room to go get ready to do some recording with Carlo. It was hard to get the recording done because Kendall was the lead singer in almost all the songs.

When James got to the recording booth Carlos was already in there finishing up recording his parts.

"How's Kendall doing?" Carlos asked as he came out of the recording booth.

"He's not talking or moving much, he's just letting out sad moans" James said as he shared a cup of coffee with him, or well Carlos had milk because he couldn't handle coffee yet.

"Ok" Carlos said as he left the recording studio to go see how Kendall was doing. Kendall was like his hero, he fought all the bad guys or technically the bully's but he was fearless, Carlos always wished he could be like Kendall where everyone looked up to him. He was the most popular guy in school, and everyone like him and wished they were friends with him.

"Hey Kenny" Carlos said softly as he came into the lounge area where Logan sat reading a medical book and Kendall was half awake.

Kendall didn't bother to make eye contact with Carlos or anyone that talked to him, he just didn't feel good. Logan had picked up on his quietness and had just left him alone.

"Is he ok?" Carlos asked Logan as he rubbed Kendall's back soothingly. He hoped to make the tall boy feel somewhat better, even though he was almost positive that Kendall didn't even realize that he was doing this gesture to make him feel better.

"No, he's got a really high fever and doesn't feel good" Logan said as he looked up from his book to see Carlos rubbing his back soothingly, everyone rubbed Kendall's back knowing he loved the feeling of it.

"Oh" Carlos said as he looked at Kendall and noticed he looked ten times worse than he did before he left to go record. "Hey you have to record your parts too" Carlos said to Logan knowing that he was getting too caught up in taking care of Kendall.

"Yea I know I will do it later" Logan said as he returned to reading his big fat medical book. Logan was reading about the flu and all of Kendall's symptoms matched up to it. He was trying to find a way to make him feel better.

Kendall let out a painful moan and whimpered out in pain as his stomach did a painful twist. Logan's head snapped up when he heard Kendall's painful moan. He rushed over to him and started to fuss over him, pulling the sheet over his shoulders, and felling his forehead for his fever. Logan didn't expect Kendall to throw up all over the couch and everything else.

Kendall started to breath really heavy after puking his guts out on the couch and Logan. "Kendall, chill, take it easy" Logan said as he pulled Kendall's lifeless body in his arms and started to rub his back soothingly trying to calm the sick boy. Logan rubbed Kendal's back until his breathing came out slow and even. "Buddy, do you think you can make it to the bunks?" Logan asked as he looked at Kendall. Just like before Kendall ignored the question and let his head fall on Logan's shoulder. Logan thought about waiting for James to come in he could carry in back to the bunks.

James had just finished recording his parts for half of the songs, he was making his way back into the lounge area to see Kendall laying on Logan, while Logan laid there covered in puke. "You need any help?" James asked as he came over to Kendall and saw that he was staring off into space again.

"Yes please" Logan said. Thankful that James had finished recording just in time to help him.

James carefully lifted Kendall up in his arms and carried him back into the bunks. He laid him down in Logan's bunk just like last night. James reached over and felt his forehead to find it just as warm as it was before he left to record. "Buddy, please get better soon" James whispered as he stroked Kendall's blond hair off his forehead.

Logan had come in to see Kendall lying in his bunk lifeless, he looked so sick. "Kenny, do you want me to call your mom?" Logan asked softly knowing that Mrs. Knight knew how to make Kendall feel better. Logan got no response from him.

"Just call her" James said softy as he rubbed Kendall's back. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed her phone number.

"Mama Knight" Logan said softly in the phone when she answered.

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight said in a questioning voice, Kendall was the one to usually call on tour if they needed help. When Logan called she could feel something was really wrong.

"Kendall's really sick and he's lethargic and I don't know what to do, he won't talk, eat, or drink anything. He lay's there like he is head and he keeps throwing up. He complains out his stomach hurting but that's it" Logan said as he looked at Kendall who was falling asleep.

"Honey, bring him to a doctor, I can't help him from here. But can you please put him on the phone?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yea, here he is but I don't think he will talk" Logan said as he set the phone down next to Kendall's head.

Mrs. Knight heard her son's breathing through the phone. "Honey, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Knight asked softy, she wasn't surprised when he just let out a moan and didn't say anything. "Kendall, honey I know you don't feel good, but I hope that you feel better soon, bye honey" Mrs. Knight said as she hung up.

Logan had reached out for the phone and hung up to. "Were taking him to a hospital" Logan announced as he looked at James and Carlos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. **

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you Glee Clue Rock 1251 and especially Btrluvsme1328 for reviewing they mean a lot to me. And Btrluvsme1328 thank you so much for reviewing all of my stories it makes my day when I find that someone actually reads my stories. And thank you for anyone that is still reading my stories despite the lack of update =)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Logan had just finished talking to the driver, they were gonna stop in a small town and take Kendall to the hospital and see if they can get anything to help him get better. James and Carlos had stayed with Kendall knowing that the sick boy wouldn't be happy if he woke up alone.<p>

"So when are we stopping?" James asked when he heard Logan's light footsteps come in the room.

"In a few hours, Kendall should still be sleeping then" Logan said not wanting to deal with Kendall's whining about going to the hospital. Logan walked over to Kendall and kneeled down by his head and started stoking his bangs off his sweaty forehead, all he wanted was for Kendall to get better and they would be doing there concerts just like they always did.

Carlos looked at his two friends they were worried about Kendall, but be didn't understand because it was just the flu. Right? What could go wrong with the flu? Carlos wondered as he rubbed Kendall's hand even though he wouldn't notice he was doing the nice gesture.

Three of the four Big Time Rush members quietly left the bunks so Kendall could sleep without being disturbed by their whispers. Logan took a seat on the couch while James headed into the kitchen to get some food. While Carlos stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do, it felt awkward with Kendall not being in here and there was no loud noises.

"Do we have to take him to the hospital?" Carlos asked as he took a seat next to Logan. He didn't think Kendall was in that bad of condition, but then again he didn't know how to take care of a sick person.

"Yes, Kendall is really sick right now, he doesn't even have energy to talk to us any more" Logan said as he looked at Carlos with a 'really' look face.

"Sorry" Carlos said as he sank back into the couch he knew that Logan was getting stressed out about Kendall and his illness.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to snap at you" Logan said, Kendall had been the only thing Logan could think about since Kendall showed signs of his illness. Carlos nodded and started to watch the show that was on the TV but he could care less what he was watching.

Kendall woke up with a pounding headache and painful feeling in his gut not to mention his chest felt like it was in fire when he sucked in a ragged breath. He wanted Logan here so he could take care of him, but he didn't have the energy to get out of the bed and find him or let alone call out to him with his aching throat. Kendall was in a stuck position he felt too frail to move or do anything, but he also felt sick like really sick. Kendall decided that he would sleep it off hoping that he would feel better. No luck. Kendall curled up in a small ball while he tried to calm his aching stomach, nothing worked instead he just relaxed and let vomit come up his esophagus and appear all over himself. He heard feet running towards the bunk and then he saw Logan right in front of him.

"Kendall" Logan said as he saw the huge puke mess all over Kendall. Logan slowly helped Kendall out of his bed with James help. They got the sick boy into a new bunk with a changed shirt.

"Kenny, will you talk to me?" James said softly as he stroked Kendall's bangs off his forehead. Kendall didn't bother to make eye contact with any of his friends, he felt like he was in his own world he didn't even notice that James was talking to him until he kept looking at with sad eyes.

"James, give up he won't talk to us. He's too sick to understand what we are saying" Logan said as he reached over to check his fever. Logan cringed when he felt the heat that radiate off his best friend.

James let out a sigh and just sat next to Kendall hoping that he his presence of being in the room made him feel like he wasn't alone. James hoped that Kendall would feel better soon and especially before their concert in Time Square.

"Logan, the driver just said that it will be another 5 hours before we get to a city that has a decent hospital" Carlos said as he came into the room to see Logan and James crowded around Kendall's sickly form.

Logan let out a sigh and rested his head on the wooden part of the bunk trying to think of a way to get Kendall help faster, but nothing was coming to his genius brain. "Fine I guess there is always time for Kendall's fever to come down, he's not in critical condition but I would really like to get him to a hospital faster" Logan said as he looked at Carlos.

"I know you would, but it could be a lot worse" Carlos said as he made his way over to Kendall's body. His eyes were opened and glassy eyes, his eye lids were falling slightly. There was a slight wheeze to his breathing which bothered Carlos because he knew that didn't sound too good. Just to sum up Kendall's appearance he looked sick, really sick. "Logan, should he be breathing this heavy?" Carlos asked as he looked up at Logan who had a worry look in his eyes.

"No, his breathing is very labored. James, can you sit him up so I can listen to his breathing?" Logan asked as he was getting ready to press his ear against Kendall's back.

James nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Kendall and hauled him up so he was leaning against him. Logan pealed Kendall's shirt off and pressed his ear against Kendall's chest. Kendall heard the slight rattling in his chest and knew for a fact that sound meant bad.

"Kenny, can you hear me?" Logan asked softly as he took him into his arms. Kendall leaned his burning forehead into Logan's chest while Carlos rubbed his feet and James sat there trying to comfort the sick boy. Kendall slowly nodded his head, he was feeling a great discomfort in his chest and soon enough he was letting out painful coughs into Logan's chest.

Logan winced when he heard Kendall's coughing it sounded like a wet cough. He watched Kendall rub his hand over his chest with each hack while his coughing attack got more violent which worried Logan deeply. James rubbed his back trying to get him to stop but nothing was working.

Kendall curled up into Logan's arms trying to stay as warm as possible; shivers wracked his body as the coughing died down. Kendall soon fell asleep with his friends around him and in Logan's arms.

Logan was getting really worried he could feel Kendall shaking like a leaf in his arms, if they wrapped him up in blankets his fever would just go up which would cause him to shiver more violently, Logan was lost he didn't know how to take care of Kendall at this moment.

Logan laid Kendall down in the bunk and let Kendall's head fall on his cheat. Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's shaggy blond hair until he fell asleep. James and Carlos hopped in their own bunk exhausted already and the boys of Big Time Rush fell asleep.

Logan was the first one awake, he noticed he was very sweaty and warm he remembered he was next to a sick Kendall. Logan reached over for Kendall's forehead and found it was burning up. Logan shook his head in disapproval. Logan carefully removed himself from Kendall to see how far we were from a hospital.

After talking to the driver for thirty minutes he found out they were very close to the hospital and that he could start getting Kendall awake and getting ready. Logan came back in the bunks to see James rushing Kendall into the bathroom and setting him down on the ground just in time for Kendall to throw up. James rubbed Kendall back until he stopped heaving.

"Kenny, are you ok?" calls asked shyly as he hid behind Logan. He had no clue why he was afraid to talk to his best friend but for some reason he thought Kendall was gonna yell at him.

Kendall still didn't bother to answer. Logan knew right away he was still acting lethargic despite the head-nod he gave him before he went to bed. He pressed a cool hand in Kendall's burning forehead and shook his head in disapproval.

"Logan, why won't be talk to me?" Carlos asked as he looked at Kendall with a confused look. He might not be the brightest, but he could be observant and had noticed Kendall hadn't been talking at all to anyone. So it wasn't just him that Kendall didn't talk to.

"He doesn't feel too good, buddy. But we are like a half an hour away from the hospital so we can start getting him ready" Logan said as he started looking through Kendall's huge pile of clothes for a clean sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Once Kendall was dressed in a clean pair of clothes, James carried Kendall out bridal style and let him lay on the couch in his warm arms.

Kendall whimpered out he felt his stomach slowly churn, it didn't feel good one bit. He massaged his stomach trying to get rid of the painful stomach cramp but nothing was working. He let out a low moan trying to signal that he didn't feel good.

Logan looked up when he heard the moan coming from Kendall, he saw that his face was scrunched up in pain and his arms were around his stomach once again. Why couldn't Kendall just get a break already? Logan wondered to himself as he searched through the cabinets looking for pain medication, but found nothing.

"Buddy, hold on for like twenty minutes. We will be at the hospital soon. I promise." Logan whispered out as he ran his fingers through Kendall's blond locks. Kendall let out a moan as he looked at Logan with wonder in his eyes. Kendall had no clue what he was saying.

James just held Kendall close to his body trying to stop the shivers that wracked through his body. He could feel every shiver that went down Kendall's spine.

"Guys were at the hospital" Carlos said as he came into the living room to see Logan and James huddled around Kendall. A smile appeared on Logan's face, they were finally gonna get Kendall the help he needed. "But there is a big group of fans and security doesn't know if they can hold them off. They already called for the police. "Carlos said.

"Ok, well James why don't you carry Kendall to the hospital and me and Carlos try to hold them off" Logan suggested even though it was like the worse idea.

"I don't think it will work but we can try" James said as he scoped Kendall up in his arms. Logan was getting ready to open the door. Carlos was ready to block off his fans even though it was against everything he liked, but it was for his best friend. Logan on the other hand was afraid to yell at his fans to back off, he loved there support they gave him, but it was for Kendall he kept reminding himself.

James ran outside carrying Kendall in his arms as he protected the sick boy, Logan and Carlos were right in front of him pushing the fans away and yelling at them. Security managed to keep most of them off of the boys. Once they were in the hospital Logan checked Kendall in and hoped to get in soon. At least they got Kendall his help.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you GinnyBloomPotter, Glee Clue Rock 1251, kendallscuddlebug, Whitewolfz100, Btrluvsme1328, gohanbtrfan, and MusicIsAPassion for reviewing it means a lot to me. And thank you for anyone that is still reading my stories despite the lack of update =)! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>James was currently rocking Kendall back and forth in his lap as security tried to hold them off. The nurses got them their own private room. Kendall had fallen asleep in James' arms as they waited for a doctor to come and help them. Logan was getting frustrated at the doctors here, he just wanted to yell at one to come and look at his friend and get them out of here so the fans could shut up already...but Carlos restrained him from doing that.<p>

"Carlos, "Logan whined as he tried to escape Carlos' tight grasp, but just couldn't do it.

"Logan, just chill Kendall will be fine," Carlos said as he looked at Kendall who looked like he was dead. His face was so pale he looked dead.

Logan was getting antsy he just wanted someone to take care of his sick friend and make him less miserable. Kendall let out a low moan and his eye lashes started to flutter open. Logan just wanted to go over to him and wrap him up in his arms and make him feel better.

Kendall looked around to see that he was in a hospital. Kendall normally would have been freaking out by now and trying to claw his way out of James' grasp. But Kendall was so sick he laid there like a good boy, not causing any trouble. This was so weird being with Kendall and him not putting up a fight for anything, or how he let his friends baby him. Kendall was just too sick to be Kendall at this point.

"Hello boys, I am Dr. Miller I will be your doctor for the day" Dr. Miller said as he came in the room to see the three boys sitting next to each other. One boy held the sickly boy and all eyes were on him.

"Hi," Logan said happy that a doctor had finally come to take care of Kendall.

"Ok, so what seems to be the problem today?" asked as he looked at Kendall and started writing stuff in his paper.

"Well he has been really sick for the last few days, headache, stomach ache, vomiting, bad cough, sore throat, and shivering. But he has been acting very lethargic the last few days." Logan said as he looked at Kendall whose eye lids were slowly shutting but it was obvious he was not planning to fall asleep.

"And very sick," James added the obvious as he looked up at the doctor to see him writing this all down on his clipboard. James understood why Kendall hated the doctors, they never really told you anything until they found out the results, and they touched you in odd places, and asked countless questions.

"Ok, do you think we can wake him up now?" Dr. Miller asked as he looked at Kendall needing to start his check-up.

"Sure," Logan said realizing that Kendall had fallen asleep again. He started to shake Kendall's shoulder. "Kenny, Kenny, wakee, wakee" Logan said as he shook Kendall's shoulder harder until he saw his eyelids start to flutter open.

Kendall looked up at Logan wondering why Logan was waking him up from his sleep. He didn't feel good at all. He just wanted to sleep and Logan wasn't letting him do that.

"Kenny, I sorry I woke you up, but the doctor needs to start your check-up," Logan said as he saw the look on Kendall's face. He knew what Kendall was thinking- why in the world are you waking me up.-

James carefully laid Kendall down on the bed next to the doctor. James helped Kendall in a sitting position with Logan's help. Dr. Miller started Kendall's check- up.

"His breathing sounds a bit labored," Dr. Miller stated when he finished listening to Kendall's breathing.

Logan nodded his head as he continued to listen to the doctor talking.

"Well it looks like it is a nasty case of the flu, a tad bit dehydrated, and possibly pneumonia, but I won't know until we do a chest x-ray" Dr. Miller said as he put the stethoscope back around his neck and continued with the check-up and writing things down on his clipboard.

Once the doctor finished his check-up, James carefully carried Kendall to the x-ray room and laid him down. Dr. Miller came in and got Kendall set up and told him to stay still.

Kendall was still fighting to keep his tired, green eyes open. He was tired and getting cranky, he just wanted to sleep.

After Dr. Miller finished taking his x-rays James came back in and carried him out to where Logan and Carlos were.

Dr. Miller was looking over Kendall's chest x-rays with Logan who looked fascinated by the chest x- rays.

"Well of does look like he has a case of bacterial pneumonia, it's not a severe case, but it is also not an acute case. I will send you home with some medication for the flu and pneumonia and an inhaler just encase he needs it. You guys need to keep a good eye on him, he can get a sever case very easy with you guys being on the road. You can pick this stuff up at the pharmacy in town," Dr. Miller explained as he handed Logan the slip.

"Thank you. Anything else we need to know?" Logan asked as he took the paper and held it safely in his hand making sure he wouldn't lose it.

"Wait, what about him being lethargic? Isn't that bad?" Carlos asked.

"Well he is lethargic, but will be getting better once he starts taking his medicine and the medicine will help him fight off the infection and give him more energy to talk and stuff," Dr. Miller said answering the young Latino's.

"Also make sure he gets plenty of rest and he shouldn't return singing for at least two weeks possibly one" Dr. Miller said answering Logan's question too.

When Dr. Miller said that their mouths dropped open, they had a concert to do in Time Square less than two weeks away. They wouldn't be able to do it without him.

"What?" Dr. Miller asked when they looked at him with a weird expression on his face. He wondered if he had done something funny.

"Nothing, please continue" Logan spoke in a saddened voice. He knew they were going to have to cancel the concert. If they didn't it would be a close call for Kendall if he did perform.

"Ok, don't force him to eat, if he wants to good, but otherwise he might just puke it up. Drink plenty of fluids, he is slightly dehydrated. That should be it," Dr. Miller said as he shook each boy's hand and bid them a farewell. James carried Kendall out to the bus. The fans were jumping all over them as they rushed to their bus.

"What do we do now?" James asked as he laid Kendall's lifeless body down on the couch.

"Well, stop by a pharmacy and pick up Kendall's medication," Logan said getting ready to leave the room to talk to the driver. He knew what James was talking about, but he didn't want to think about canceling one of the biggest concerts ever.

"No, I mean about the concerts," James said re-asking the question again.

Logan let out a sigh. "Well cancel them, we don't have a leader," Logan spoke through his clenched teeth. None of them would be happy to cancel the Time Square concert.

James sighed; he knew Logan was just as frustrated as he was.

Carlos knew it was bad to cancel the concert in Time Square, but they didn't have a choice, like Logan said 'they didn't have a leader.' He knew his friends were upset but, he would rather have his friend healthy then sick as a dog. Carlos hated to see his leader so sick and vulnerable. He was so used to seeing him proud and taking care of others, instead he was laying on the couch, curled up in a ball like a little kid.

Once Logan had picked up Kendall's medicine and had him take some. Logan also got some other things that will keep Kendall and Carlos entertained for a bit they hit the road again. Logan didn't even know what to do. Could they do the concerts without Kendall? What would happen if they performed without their fearless leader?

James sat next to Kendall running his hands through Kendall's shaggy blond hair. James was in deep thought about the concerts, he knew they could do it without Kendall, but it would be totally different. He just wanted Kendall to be healthy again, but no.

Kendall slowly woke up he looked around to find himself surrounded by his best friends, they all looked so sad and serious…even Carlos, which was a rare sight. His chest felt tight, really tight. He didn't feel good one bit, even though he took his medicine the doctor gave him he didn't feel any better.

The silence broke when he went into a painful coughing fit, the more coughing he did the more his chest hurt. He felt someone's hand rubbing his back constantly and whispering soothing words. The coughs slowly died down and he leaned into someone's warm chest.

"Hey Kenny, how are you feeling?" Logan whispered out as he leaned in front of him trying to get his attention.

"Been better," he wheezed out, it's been ages since he spoke a real word, but he didn't know how to get better without speaking to his friends.

A huge grin plastered on Logan's face when he heard Kendall talk. "What hurts?" Logan asked going into doctor mode.

"My chest, it hurts to breathe," Kendall whimpered out as he looked up at Carlos. His warm arms wrapped around his shaking body. "And I'm really cold," Kendall added as he tried to bury his head in Carlos' warm chest.

Carlos rubbed his hands up and down on Kendall's arms trying to bring heat into the boy. He didn't understand Kendall felt so warm but then he said he was freezing. Was that possible? "Logie, how can he be very warm, but say he's cold?" Carlos asked as he looked up at Logan who was grabbing Kendall more of his medication.

"The fever is messing with him," Logan said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and came back over to where Kendall and Carlos were. "Kenny, can you please take this? It will make you feel better" Logan said as he handed Kendall the pills.

Kendall looked at the odd colored pills and thought about them, he then obliged and took them with no complaint. "Where is James?" Kendall rasped out as he looked around the room, not finding the tall brunet anywhere in sight.

"He's back in the bunks" Logan said knowing the tall boy was upset they were going to cancel the concert.

"Why?" Kendall asked, the whole time he was sick, the boy was always by his side taking care of him.

"He's upset that we are canceling the concert for Time Square and possible the rest of the tour" Logan said softly knowing Kendall wouldn't like that answer.

"Wait, what? You guys are canceling the rest of the concert? Why?" Kendall blurted out with all those questions.

"The doctor said you couldn't sing for at least two weeks possible one. We can't perform without our leader," Logan said simply as he sat down next to Kendall's head.

"I don't care; I will perform for the Time Square concert. I am even willing to perform the rest of the concerts if you guys are planning to cancel them. I am not going to let this little illness take over this big shot we have. What about our fans? They will be so disappointed," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I know you want to perform. You're sick and the doctor said that you can get a severe case of pneumonia in a heartbeat because were on tour and your immune system is already weak. I am not going to let you perform while you're sick," Logan said putting his foot down.

"Logan, there is no way you can keep me from performing. We are not going to let this get to us. So what if I get sicker, I will take one for the band," Kendall said. It was always like him to think of others before himself. Some days his friends just wanted to slap him upside the head and shake some common sense into him.

"Kendall, no and that's final," Logan said as he left to room, he wished Kendall would understand that pneumonia can kill you, but no he won't think about his health before his friends.

Kendall was so exhausted from fighting with Logan he was not going to let him win, he had to do it for his fans, his friends and most of all James. This is James dream; he didn't want to let it die just because he was sick. He was going to perform one way or another; no one was going to stop him.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Sorry it's so short:( Thank you  
><strong>

**GinnyBloomPotter, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and 1234irrek for reviewing it means a lot. The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update faster :) Thank you for guys so much for reading and reviewing. **

**In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)**

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)**

* * *

><p>"He's going to do what?" James said outraged when Logan told him what Kendall was planning to do.<p>

"Ummm... yea he's going to try to do the concerts just for you because it's your dream. He said he needed to take one for the band, but I don't think taking one for the band involves your health," Logan said as he sat across from James who was eating a apple.

"Well how do we stop him?" James asked. He loved Kendall to death, they've know each other since they were toddlers, they would do anything for each other, but James would never ask Kendall to do something if it involved his health.

"I don't know, he sound determined like he always does when he is planning," Logan said as he took an apple off the counter.

"Well I don't care what he is planning, he has flipin' case of pneumonia and the flu, his health could only spiral out of control if he did the concerts," James said as he looked over at Kendall and saw he was sleeping peacefully one the couch.

"I agree, he can only get worse from here if he pushes himself to far….. Like he always does," Logan said referring to the past when Kendall pushed himself to hard that he nearly passes out at school or an important hockey game.

"Well here is the deal; we don't let him do the concert. Simple as that," James said thinking of ways to keep the blond in the tour bus while they perform. It would be hard because Kendall never wants to let anyone down. By missing concerts he thinks he is letting down all his fans.

"I like it, but that won't guarantee that he will stay put for at least three hours while we perform," Logan said trying to get his genius mind to work, but nothing was coming into mind.

"Let's just wing it I have no clue how to Kendall Knight, the bad boy, the greatest hockey player in Duluth, it would be nearly impossible to do it." James said not really trying as hard as Logan was on the thinking.

"Works for me… for now," Logan said knowing that he didn't have any other idea what to do. He was lost in his thoughts for the first time in a while

Kendall let out a weak cough into the couch cushion before he let his eyelids slowly open, it was quiet in the bus which was odd but it felt nice on his aching head. Kendall wanted to call out for his friends but he felt like a little kid, even though he was the youngest in the band he didn't want to be treated like a baby. He felt his stomach to a flip flop. Soon enough Kendall was on his feet slowly swaying trying to hurry off to the bathroom.

Kendall barely made it to the bathroom in time. He leaned over the sink and let the contents in his stomach flow out his mouth and into the sink. After a few coughing and spitting he felt someone's small soothing hand on his back and a soothing whispering sound of someone trying to comfort him in his ear.

"Come on Kenny let's go to the toilet," Logan whispered out as he led Kendall over to the toilet just in time for another round of puking.

Each round of puking left Kendall gasping for air, he would try to catch his breath but he would always feel his stomach give a painful twist before he could fully regain his breath back.

"Kendall, you really need to stop puking now," Logan pleaded when he saw Kendall's ashen face. Kendall rested his head against Logan's chest seeking for some comfort from the short boy. "Come on buddy let's get you back into bed," Logan said as he hauled Kendall's body up. Logan didn't like how light he felt next to the boy, or how he could slightly feel his hip bones poking him with each step.

"What if I puke again?" Kendall rasped out as he looked down at Logan with puppy dog eyes because if he threw up all over the bed, Logan would be stuck cleaning it, and Kendall knew that wasn't right.

"Ok how about this, I lay some towels down on the bed and if you get sick I can just throw the towels into the wash, "Logan said as he grabbed some rags from a bag and spread them over Kendall's bunk. Kendall let out a weak nod and went with it.

"Logan, please don't leave me," Kendall whispered out as he grabbed Logan's tiny wrist. Logan pulled his tiny body on Kendall's bunk and laid down next to the shaking boy. Kendall curled up next to Logan, barring his head next to Logan's side.

Logan ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty hair until he heard even breaths come out. There was still a slight wheezing sound when Kendall sucked in a breath and there was still a rattling sound in his chest. There was no way Kendall would be able to perform in his condition.

"How is he?" Carlos asked when he saw Logan come out from the bunks, he noted that he was in there for a while.

"He's fine, he's just really sick right now," Logan said as he rested his head on the couch and let his eyes drift shut.

"Keep it down he needs his sleep," James whispered when he saw Logan sleeping on the couch and Carlos quietly jumping off the walls. Carlos was waiting for James to be done recording to go hang out with someone, but James didn't want to. He said they had to be quiet for Logan and Kendall's sake which made Carlos said.

Kendall woke up again feeling his stomach twist in pain and his chest felt like it was on fire. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep again, but no his stomach was protesting. Puke came rushing up Kendall's raw throat and soon emptying the contents in his stomach on his bed.

"Shhh buddy, I gotcha', its ok," James whispered out as he rubbed Kendall's back until the horrible vomiting came to a stop. "You done little buddy?" James whispered out as he stroked Kendall's sweaty bangs off his forehead.

"James, my stomach really hurts" Kendall cried out as he wrapped his arms around his aching stomach. He had no clue why he felt so sick; he thought it was just the flu and pneumonia.

"I know little buddy, I'll see if we can get you anything for that. I'll be right back, I promise." James said as he left the bunk area to go find Logan. He felt so bad waking Logan up but he really did need some help with Kendall.

"Yes James?" Logan said when he woke up to James yelling his name frantically and shaking him.

"Kendall said his stomach really hurts, is there anything we can give to him to make the pain go away?" James asked.

"Ok, let me go see Kendall," Logan said as he got up and made his way back into the bunks. He found Kendall curled up in a small ball on his bunk, there was a small pile of puke on his bunk but he was curled up against the wall. "Kenny?" Logan said softly as he grabbed the puke filled towel and tossed it to the ground.

"Logan, my stomach hurts," Kendall cried out as he rolled over and looked up at Logan to see his eyes filled with concern.

"I know buddy, here take some of this," Logan said softly as he handed him some small pills and a glass of water. Kendall slowly reached out for them and took the pills very willingly.

"Ok, you should start to feel better soon," Logan said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back until he fell asleep, it was going to be a long tour for these boys.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Yay this is the longest chapter I've ever written I think! Well it probably is, its like over 3,000 words but yea I think that's an accomplishment. I hope this is better then the last chapter! If not I'm sorry :( but I did post a new story and it is NOT a Kendall sick fic! Its about Carlos! You guys should go check it out and tell me what you think! please?  
><strong>

**GinnyBloomPotter, Glee Clue Rock 1251, and Yaoilover6969for reviewing it means a lot. Thank you for guys so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.**

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :) Please review tell me what you hate, what you like, tell me about your pet cow! IDK but I do like cows random thought!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall felt like he was hit by a truck when he woke up. He never thought he could feel this bad in his life, his throat ached and his head throbbed. His lungs felt like they were on fire with each shallow breath he took, it hurt to even move the slightest inch, his stomach twisted uncomfortably. It was brutal for him, he wish God would take him out of his misery and let him stay unconscious for a bit.<p>

"Kenny?" Logan asked softly as he looked down at the blond boy. He swore he saw the blond's eyes shift under his eye lids. After staring at Kendall's shut eyelids for what felt like eternity, he didn't see Kendal's eyes move. Maybe Logan was losing it, he just needed a nap. Kendal's eyes slowly fluttered open but it took a while for his eyes to open and adjust to the dim lighting.

"Loges?" Kendall rasped out of his raw throat. His voice was barely recognizable to himself. He saw Logan wince at the sound of his voice.

"Yea Kenny?" Logan said softly not wanting to put any pain on his aching head. He knew Kendall was still feeling pretty nasty even with the lovely antibiotics he was on. He wished he could take away all the pain away from Kendall, and make him feel better.

"Never mind," Kendall whispered out not really knowing what to say to his smaller friend. He didn't want to admit he didn't feel good, or that he felt worse than he had ever felt. His body was aching so much he thought he would never move at this point.

"Kendall, you sure you don't want to tell me?" Logan asked when he saw the pain in his eyes when Kendall moved the slightest inch. Logan could also here the rattling breathing in his chest when Kendall sucked in a short breath. "Kenny?" Logan asked again as he stroked the blond's shaggy blond hair off his sweaty forehead.

Kendall whimpered out Logan's fingers running through his hair felt nice. It just felt nice to have someone take care of him for a chance then the other way around, but he just wanted to feel better already. Kendall slowly rolled over on his side so he was looking up at Logan. His bright fevered eyes let out small tears that mixed in with his sweat.

"You alright buddy?" Logan asked when he heard the heat clenching whimper from his friend and could see the small tears that ran down his face. He didn't know what to do anymore, he never seen Kendall in so much pain before.

"Loges, I don't feel good. I wanna go home," Kendall cried out as he hugged his stomach with his long arms. He knew they were still on the road heading to the other concerts, but dang he didn't even want to move and inch unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I know you do, but I don't know if we can yet. I have to talk to the record label and see if we can stop the concerts." Logan said softly as he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Kendall let out a soft moan as a response, his head was hurting more than anything at this point and he just wanted to fall of the face of the earth.

"No don't do that," Kendall said abruptly. He knew that he shouldn't perform and that his voice probably wouldn't work for half of the songs, but he had to try. He had to for the fans. For his family. For his friends. Most of all it was for James, he didn't want to let the tall brunette's dream fall just because he was a little sick.

"Kendall, don't you dare think about performing, you can hardly talk," Logan said as he saw the mischief look in Kendall's eyes. He knew the blond way too well, he knew that he would give a fight even when he was already down.

"Just let me try one, and if it doesn't work I won't try again," Kendall pleaded. Kendall knew that he had to perform; the fans would be very disappointed if they canceled the rest of their concerts.

"I'll see, I don't want you to get sicker," Logan said knowing the next concert was tonight and he needed to talk to his friends and see what they think. It would be a good lesson for Kendall to learn, knowing your limits, and he sure didn't know his limits. "Just go to sleep," Logan whispered as he ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty hair, he didn't know what to think again, he was lost in his thoughts.

Logan slowly slid out from Kendall and called a band meeting in the bunk area. They needed to talk about Kendall and figure out what to do with him.

"Well we could just let him sing, we can do acoustic stuck, he doesn't sing that much in that song," Carlos chimed in when he saw the tired looks on James and Logan's faces. They were both trying to do what's best for Kendall, but Kendall's wasn't accepting the grateful thought.

"We could, that's not a bad thought," James said as he looked up at Carlos who was playing with his thumbs, looking down at the ground focusing on the hideous carpet. It had a stain from Kendall's puke which didn't make it look any better.

"Ok, well we have to sing ten songs tonight though," Logan said as he looked up at his friends trying to think what songs to sing since Kendall was lead singer in almost the songs.

"Well let's sing stuck for sure, and I guess teach Kendall a lesson about his limit to do things," James said. Knowing they were stuck, Kendall sang lead in most of the other songs, and there was no other way around it.

"Ok let's do, boyfriend, worldwide, stuck, till I forget about you, music sounds better with u, if I ruled the world, no idea, you're not alone, cover girl, and invisible. We will have to get up and dance for two songs, so let's do till I forget about you, and you're not alone," Logan said as he wrote down the list of songs that most fans loved to hear.

"Ok, well he can get a break for some of the songs," Carlos said as he looked over at the list and knew Kendall sang a lot in most of the songs.

"Yea, well I better get him up so we can practice then he can take a shower, he smells horrible," Logan said softly as he got up to get Kendall up hoping that he would be up to performing. Logan slowly made his way out into the lounging area, he saw Kendall curled up on the couch, there was bare skin showing between his sweatpants and shirt, and small goose bumps covered his skin as he let out a shiver. He knew this was a mistake but Kendall insisted on doing this. "Hey Kenny, wake up," Logan said softly as he grabbed some medication off the table and getting it ready to give to him.

"Logie" Kendall mumbled out as he looked up at Kendall with his glassy eyes. A small shiver wracked Kendall's frail body as he tried to sit up with Logan's help. Logan didn't like how he could barely sit up on his own.

"We have to get ready, we have to sing ten songs tonight then you can go back to bed," Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's shoulder blades trying to relax him a bit. He could feel the shivers that wracked his think frame, he felt so bad for the sick boy.

"Ok," Kendall mumbled not knowing what he was getting into at this point. He slowly stood up and made his way back into the recording booth with his friends getting ready to try out a few songs.

When Kendall came to sing his voice sounded hoarse, but it would do for them time being. When they got to the dancing, Kendall became very dizzy at first, then they slowed it down and soon enough Kendall was dancing was better and presentable, but he looked terribly ill at this point.

"Ok Kendall, take a break," James said as he guided the poor boy over to the couch where he collapsed and let his head fall onto the comfy pillow. His body screamed at every dance move he made, his throat ached whenever he sang. He wished he would feel better.

"Oh buddy," Logan whispered out as he saw the sweat on his face his bangs were plastered to his forehead. Tears fell down his eyes, he was pushing himself past his limit and he was still going, he really didn't know when to stop. Logan reached over and placed a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning with fever. Sweat stuck to some of his hand, dang the poor boy was sweating buckets out.

Logan, James, and Carlos all got ready for the concert while they let Kendall sleep a little bit longer. Logan prepared Kendall's shower for him and grabbed his performing cloths out of the bag and hung them up on the door. He got the towels and started the shower. James was going to wake Kendall up and hopefully Kendall could take his own shower with out there help.

"Hey Kenny, wake up," James said softly as he shook Kendall's shoulder. Kendall let out small whimper and ducked his head under the thick pile of fuzzy blankets that were wrapped around his shivering body. "Kendall, come on man wake up," James said a bit louder. Kendall his head from under the thick pile of blanket, James let out a soft chuckle when he saw Kendall's head. He looked like a baby turtle that had just seen the world for once.

"Jamie?" Kendall rasped out as he looked up at James with his fever glazed eyes. He saw James three times; he didn't know which one was the real James.

"Shower time Kenny," James said as helped Kendall so he was in a sitting position. James felt like that was a bad idea when he saw Kendall's face turn whiter than a ghost. "Kenny," James said hesitantly not wanting Kendall to puke on him after he just showered.

"I'm good, I promise," Kendall managed to say as he swallowed the bile creeping up his sore esophagus. "Just need to..." Kendall trailed off getting lost in his words.

"Come on buddy, shower time," James said as he wrapped a strong arm around Kendall's waist and draped one of Kendall's arm over his shoulder as he hauled the light boy up to his feet. He felt the sick boy sway next to him. "You good?" James asked as he saw Kendall squeeze his eyes shut.

"Yea, just wait a minute," Kendall gasped out as he slowly opened his eyes and took a slow step. His body slightly swayed next to James' strong build.

The two slowly made it to the bathroom where Logan waited for them to arrive. Logan took on Kendall's appearance, his face was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his body trembled next James. Kendall could barely keep his eyes open at this point, he felt bad for Kendall, but he was the one that insisted on doing the performance.

"Kendall, you think you can handle it from here?" Logan asked not wanting to leave his friend, but also not wanting him to lose his pride.

"I got it," Kendall mumbled as he sat down on the toilet lid. He didn't want his friend to bathe him, which would be just to humiliating for him. It was already bad enough that he had to let down his walls and have them take care of him, he just needed to do something on his own for a chance.

"Ok we will be standing outside the door for you, yell if you need anything," James said as he left the room with Logan on his heels.

Kendall quickly stripped his sweaty cloths that stuck to him with his own perspiration; he quickly got under the hot water which felt great for his aching muscles. After spending twenty minutes under the warm shower, Kendall soon began shivering under the hot water. He tried to turn up the heat more, but found himself freezing no matter how high he put the heat, his eyes slowly shut. The hot water was making him tired; he decided to get out of the shower.

Kendall turned off the shower, stepping into the freezing cold room. He quickly dried off and tugged on his varsity hockey sweatshirt along with a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants. He sat down on the toilet seat feeling exhausted from all the work he done, he knew he would be worn out to the bone after the concert, he wasn't even sure he could finish the concert.

'NO' he thought to himself, 'I have to do this for the fans, I have to try, I can't give up already, I have to try,' he said in his head. After his small little pep talk in his head he heard a soft knock on the door and James poked his head in. He was wearing his concert black and white cloths. He wore a white t-shirt, along with his black skinny jeans, and a fancy black jacket.

"You need help getting in concert cloths?" James asked as he looked at Kendall who was sitting on the toilet, concentrating on the tiling on the floor. Kendall was sitting in his hockey sweatshirt along with a warm pair of sweatpants.

Kendall thought for a moment and nodded his head; he didn't want to waste all of his energy trying to put on fancy cloths. James stripped Kendall of his sweatshirt and helped him slip on his white long sleeve t-shirt. He then helped him into his black skinny jeans.

"Can I wear a sweatshirt? I'm cold," Kendall whispered out as he eyes his warm varsity sweatshirt. Even though he felt cold and shivery, sweat was already visible on his face. James nodded his head and helped him into his sweatshirt.

"Well were here, we better get going," James said as he helped Kendall to his feet. They meet Logan and Carlos in the lounge area both read to go. Logan made Kendall take his medication. Logan slipped Kendall's inhaler in his pocket just in case they needed it.

Logan and Carlos first made their way off the bus. James and Kendall followed; James helped Kendall to the door then stepped away from Kendall's side and watched Kendall make it down the stairs shakily. Fans cheered their names, Kendall already had his in ears in to block out the loud noises, not wanting to make his headache worse.

The guys settled in, they decided to sing acoustic for the first four songs then get up and dance, then sing the next four songs, and then end with Till I Forget About You. When Kendall first started singing boyfriend his voice sounded rough and hoarse, but was sounding better towards the end of the song.

It was the end of their song, Kendall was ready to pass out but they only had one more song left, he could make it. Right? He had to, it was there last song.

"Get a call on a random afternoon. I pick it up and I see that it's you. Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say it's over, it's over, it's over. Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind. All my friends are gonna see me tonight. Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise, and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Kendall sang out hoarsely, his voice was fading more and more as he used it through the night.

"Dance hard, laugh more," They all sang covering up Kendall's voice even though you normally heard Kendall's voice over everyone else.

"Turn the music up now" James and Kendall sang. James sang back up for Kendall so his part didn't sound completely gone.

"Party like a rock star," They all sang, energy exploded came from the three healthy boys.

"Can I get a what now?" James and Kendall sang, there voice harmonizing like always.

"I swear I'll do anything that I have to, 'Till I forget about... Jump up, fall down," They all sang.

"Gotta play it loud now," the two tall members of the band sang the short line together, their dance lacking energy.

"Don't care," Logan and Carlos jumped in with Kendall and James' singing.

"My head's spinning all around now," Kendall and James' voice sang together.

"I swear I'll do anything that I have to... 'Till I forget about you! 'Till I forget about you!" they all sang together, Carlos getting ready for his solo.

And you thought I'd be here on my own. Waiting for you to knock on my door, since you left I don't wait by the phone. I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving," Carlos sang, his friends dancing behind him. Kendall looked more like he was going to pass out as the song went on.

"Found a place where I can lose myself, and just leave your memory on the shelf. See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else, cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going..." Carlos trailed off. His friends doing the choreographed dance that they worked on for weeks. Even though Kendall looked terribly ill, he was getting all the foot work down.

"Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now. Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do anything that I have to. Till I forget about... Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now. Don't care, my head's spinning all around now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to... Till I forget about you!" They sang the chorus just like before, Logan was getting ready for his solo. He looked over at Kendal making sure he would make it through the rest of the song. He was amazed that he made it this far, but his voice was going to pay for it tomorrow.

"Spending money like you don't mean a thing. Going crazy, now don't even think, I'm losing my mind; it's all I can do. Till I forget about you," Logan sang. His voice going as loud as it could go. There was a pause with the singing; all you could hear now was the interments playing.

"Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now. Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do anything that I have to... Till I forget about... Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now. Don't care, my head's spinning all around now, I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...Till I forget about you!" They all sang Kendall's voice faded out more and more throughout the song.

"Till I forget about you," they all sang together.

"Till I forget about you," Logan sang, his voice cracking at the ending.

"Till I FORGET ABOUT YOU!" They all shouted.

The guys made it back onto the tour bus, where Kendall collapsed on the bed. He felt exhausted and his body protested with every toss and turn he did. James and Carlos help change the ill boy into a warm pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. James carried him off to bed, hoping that the concert didn't put them in a setback for Kendall's health.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Layra, paola, LillViolinist, Chey21,and winterchild11 thank you for reviewing! And anyone else who is still reading my stories! :) **

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I don't really have an excuse for making you guys wait so long! So here it is and I hope you guys like it! **

**You guys should go check out some of these stories they are AMAZING! **

**You were right by BTR'slovesong **

**Evil Resurrected and Mute by chocolate-colombo **

**It's Cold Outside by BigTimeRusher-BTR**

**Those You Trust by winterchild11**

**Iniquity by Evix**

**Because of the Poison Cupcakes by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans**

**Water In the Brain and I'm With You by Kogiesgirl **

* * *

><p>Logan was the first to wake up that morning. He swung his legs over his bed and looked around in each bunk. He saw James passed out; his blankets were tangled in his long legs, hair poking out from everywhere, he had no care for his looks at that moment. Carlos' blankets were on the ground and he was pressed up against the wall in a tiny ball. He had his stuffed giraffe in his arms and was snoring away. Logan then made his way over to Kendall's bunk. His hair was plastered to his forehead; his blankets were drenched in sweat, and he was shivering uncontrollably. Logan thought about waking him up, but he decided not to. He knew it would take forever for him to fall asleep again and he didn't want Kendall to wake up in a world a pain.<p>

Logan made his way out into the lounge room and started making himself breakfast. It was only four days until the Time Square concert and he was NOT going to let Kendall step foot onto that stage, even if it meant dragging him and tying him to his bed. Kendall was already getting worse as it was and knew that last night's concert probably put a setback on his health.

James was the next to wake up. He looked around the room to see that Logan was gone but Kendall and Carlos were still fast asleep. He didn't expect Kendall to be awake in his condition and Carlos always loved to sleep in, especially when they were on tour.

"Hey," James said softy when he saw Logan sitting in the lounge room in sweats and a t-shirt reading a medical book. He was glad that they had a day to relax for once, no meet and greats, video chats, or radio stations; just a day to themselves.

"Hey," Logan greeted as he looked up from his book. James sat across from him, his hair poking out from every direction. He must have just woken up.

"Has Kendall woken up at all?" James asked, wondering if the concert put a setback on his health. He really wanted to do the concert at Times Square, but he really didn't think it would be the best for Kendall. He looked like he was going to pass out after yesterday's show.

"No, but he looks worse and his breathing sounds terrible, I think he might have gotten pneumonia from the concert," Logan said as he marked the page in his book and placed it on the wooden table in front of him.

"So I guessing that we are canceling the concert?" James asked making sure they were both on the same page.

"Yes, he is not stepping foot on that stage. Over my dead body," Logan said sternly as he looked James in the eye. He knew it was his dream to become famous, but he hoped James wouldn't be that selfish to push his friend into performing.

"Ok," James said softly looking down at his hands. Disappointment laced in his voice, he really wished Kendall was better, actually he wished Kendall had never gotten sick in the first place.

"I'm sorry man, I know you wanted to perform, but Kendall in no shape for it. I think we should just send him home actually, he's not getting any better and he won't be any time soon," Logan said as he looked at James; sadness and disappointment written all over his face.

"No, you're right, he shouldn't be here right now; he'll just want to perform more. Although we're all going home after this concert, so it'd be dumb to send him away right now," James said as he looked at Logan, concentrating.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore," Logan whispered out. He hated to say he didn't know something. Kendall was the leader, he was the one who always had a plan, but he was knocked out of commission so it now fell on Logan's shoulders to know what to do.

"Logan, it's okay not to know. Don't get stressed over this, we will just keep him off the stage and someone will be with him at all times," James said trying think of a solution.

"Okay," Logan said as he let out the breath, he didn't even know he was holding. "Speaking of Kendall, I'm gonna go check on him," Logan said as he and James left the lounge and made their way back into the bunks.

James peered up on Kendall's bunk and saw that he was drenched in sweat and shivering uncontrollably. "Logan he's dripping wet, won't that make him sicker?" James asked as he reached over and brushed Kendall's bangs off his forehead and felt the heat radiate off his forehead. "He's also burning up," James added softly.

"Okay, can you pick him up without waking him?" Logan asked hoping his answer would be a yes.

"I don't know, but I'll try," James said as he reached for Kendall's limp body and carefully lifted him up. Kendall let out a soft groan so James rubbed his back hoping he would fall back asleep, which he did.

"Okay, let's try to get him into some dry clothes," Logan suggested as he pulled out a long sleeve t-shirt and a new pair of sweat pants. "Let's try the shirt first, you wanna hold his arms up and I'll take off his shirt?" Logan said.

"Sounds like a plan," James said. After the two got Kendall into a dry clothes, James laid Kendall down on his bed and tucked him in with a warm blanket. "Sleep tight," James whispered as he gave Kendall a kiss on the forehead and left the bunks to find Logan and a now awake Carlos.

"Hey Carlitos," James said as he came back into the lounge area.

"Hi ya," Carlos said with a big cheeky grin across his face. He looked way to happy, he was surprised that he wasn't dead on his feet from the previous concert. Logan looked like he was ready to pass out and James felt tired even though he slept half of the day.

"You have a lot of energy today," James pointed out.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, keep it down! Kendall is still sleeping and needs all the sleep he can get," Logan said to a hyper Carlos. He had been bouncing all over the room for the last hour and it was getting annoying. It was almost 4:00 p.m. Kendall had been sleeping the whole day, and it was starting to worry Logan.<p>

"Can we wake him up yet? He needs meds and food," James said as he looked at the bunks for the billionth time that evening. He kept on checking to see if Kendall was going to come out, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Yeah I guess. Carlos, will you please keep it down when we wake him up? He's still not feeling to well and the concert probably made him feel even worse," Logan said as he looked at Carlos who was now settling down.

"Yeah, I just wanna see him," Carlos said as he sat down the couch and waited patiently for Kendall to come out.

James went back to the bunks. When he reached his bunk he saw Kendall shivering uncontrollably and dripping in his sweat again. He reached over and felt his forehead and again he was burning up. "Kendall, wake up. Please," James pleaded. He was really getting worried about him.

"Jamie?" Kendall whispered out as he slowly cracked his eyes open. His head was pounding in his skull and he felt absolutely terrible, he never thought he could feel this bad in his life. Big tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, James noticed them and slowly wiped them away as they fell. "Jamie, I don't feel good," Kendall whimpered out as buried his head in James' neck.

"I know buddy," James said softly as he carefully lifted him up in his arms. Kendall wrapped his long legs around James' body and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Logie will make you feel better," James whispered as he carried Kendall out to the lounge. Logan had closed the curtains, making the room dark.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Logan asked as he reached over and felt the fever rage beneath his fingers. Kendall was deathly pale, he didn't have one ounce of color left in him besides his rosy red cheeks.

"I don't feel good, Logie. Make the pain stop," Kendall cried out as he clung onto James' neck. Shivers racked his slim frame, and tears kept pooling out of his eyes.

"I know you don't, but eat some of this and I will give you your pills after," Logan said as he tried to feed Kendall a spoon of soup but instead he shook his head and refused the food. "Kendall, come on man, you need to eat! You haven't eaten in forever and you can't have your pills no an empty stomach. Remember what happens when you do? You throw up. So please eat some of this soup and then you can go to sleep, I promise." Logan said as he looked Kendall in his emerald green eyes.

Kendall finally gave in and slightly opened his mouth wide enough so Logan could get the spoon in his mouth. Kendall managed to eat a few bites before he became too nauseous. "Ok buddy, meds, temperature, then sleep," Logan said as he handed Kendall his pills and a bottle of water. Kendall took the pills without a complaint.

"Sleepy time?" Kendall asked as he curled up in James lap and slowly let his eyelids fall.

"Not yet Ken, temperature, then sleepy time," Logan said as he grabbed the thermometer off the table and placed it in Kendall's ear. The boys waited for the medical device to beep. As soon as it beeped Logan read the numbers and his eyes went wide.

"How high is it?" Carlos asked softly making sure he was being extra quiet for Kendall.

"102.7," Logan whispered out. Carlos got up and got a cold bowl of water and a wash rag and laid the now cold rag on Kendall's burning forehead. "Thank you," Logan said softly as he gave Carlos a friendly smile.

"Logie, my tummy hurts," Kendall whimpered as he felt the insides of his stomach churning slowly. Logan immediately rushed off and grabbed the bucket that was by Kendall's bed and rushed back just in time for him to shove it under his chin. Kendall threw up twice in a row before he slumped against James' chest.

"Breathe buddy," Logan said as he listened to Kendall's fast shallow breathing. He needed him to calm down and take a deep breath.

"It hurts," Kendall cried out as he leaned in front of the bucked and grasped on it bring it close to his chest as he let another round of heaves rack his frail body. He just wanted to pain to end. He wanted this sickness to end.

"I know, it will be over soon," James cooed as he rubbed Kendall's back as he let out another heave. Tears streaked down Kendall's face. Carlos was slowly wiping them away as each one fell. Once Kendall stopped vomiting Logan wiped away the vomit that remained on Kendall's chin with a washcloth.

"I'm sorry," Kendall gasped out as he went into a painful coughing fit. Logan thumped his back lightly until the horrid coughing came to a stop.

"Don't be sorry, just rest for now," Carlos cooed as he hummed Kendall to sleep. He hoped that his friend would feel better soon.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>"He doesn't look okay, Logie," Carlos said as he ran his tan fingers through Kendall's sweaty blond bangs. He hated seeing his hero sick. Yes, Carlos' hero is Kendall. Kendall had always been there for him, picking him up when his world was falling apart. Kendall was the leader and knew everything, took care of everything, and everyone. It broke Carlo's heart to see him in so much pain. After his dog sparky died, Kendall was always there for Carlos to cry on his shoulder, share favorite memories of him, and always make him smile in the end. So Carlos' hero his Kendall.<p>

"I know. I am tempted to just skip the concert all together and take Kendall home," Logan said as he looked at Kendall. He had never seen his best friend so sick and broken. He knew the Gustavo would be angry with them and most likely wouldn't let them skip it, but he just wanted to get Kendall home and safe.

"Can we? I don't want to do the concert with Kendall so sick and I don't want to leave him alone either," James said as he cradled Kendall's sleeping form in his strong, muscular arms. His best friend was down for the count and, even though playing at Time Square was his dream, he would rather go home and take care of his friend.

"I don't know. Gustavo will be mad," Logan pointed out, truth to be told he was afraid to take the chance and ask if they could skip the performance but, he knew he had to for his friend's sake. "I guess I'll call him right now," Logan said as he grabbed his phone from the side table.

"Thanks, Loges," Carlos said as he hugged the slender boy.

"Don't thank me yet," Logan mumbled as he stepped out of the room and went to the bunks. After an hour of fighting with the producer, he managed to convince him to let them go home. Logan ran a hand through his spiky hair and let out a deep sigh.

"Well?" James asked as he saw Logan come in the room. He couldn't read the young boy's face expression.

"We can go home!" Logan said as he sat down between James and Carlos. He saw relief flood over his friends faces. They knew Kendall was really sick and they had to get him help or at least home in his own warm bed.

"For real?" Carlos asked as he looked at Logan with big brown eyes. He really wanted to play at Time Square, but if it meant Kendall had to suffer longer he would rather go home.

"Yes, for real," Logan said as he looked down at his broken friend, their leader. Brother. It broke his heart to see that he was in so much pain.

"So we are heading home now?" James asked as he looked up at Logan, disappointment was laced in his voice but relief was in his eyes. They were so close to performing at his dream spot, but Logan knew he didn't want to go through with performing unless they all were performing.

"Yes, Gustavo called the bus driver and we should be home by tomorrow night or the next morning. He also said that we can fly out to New York and play Time Square later when Kendall is better," Logan said as he relaxed and leaned against James' strong side. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep.

"Go to sleep, little Logie," James whispered as he placed a sloppy kiss on the top of the smaller boy's head and waited until he fell asleep. As Logan fell asleep, Carlos laid his head down in Logan's lap and soon fell asleep along with his friends.

Logan woke up to screaming. He startled awake and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. There was a pile of vomit at his feet, below where Kendall's head had been laying and where he was now screaming in fear. Tears feel down the sickly boy's face, he had his head between his legs and his body was shaking. Logan sat up quickly, ready to jump into action and help.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan whispered to James and Carlos, he never had seen Kendall like this before.

"I don't know, he said his head really hurt and then threw up everywhere," Carlos said as he rubbed Kendall's back before pulling him against him with one are so he could cover his ears, blocking any loud noises that could bother the sick boy.

"Okay, we have to calm him down," Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's lower back. He could feel every bone in his spine, meaning Kendall was already losing weight from his sickness. Not a lot, but all the same. He could also feel small tremors wracking his frail frame.

"Logie," Kendall sobbed out as he buried his head into Carlos' neck hoping to block out more light. His head felt like it was going to explode. Everything spun around him like he was on a roller coaster.

"Buddy, you need to calm down," Logan said as he ran his fingers through Kendall's shaggy blond hair. His hair was soaked with sweat and big fat tears rolled down his face. He hesitantly looked at Logan over Carlos' shoulder with his emerald-green eyes, pleading for help.

"My head really really hurts," Kendall whispered out as he tried to calm himself down. He buried his head back into Carlos' neck. James had rushed out of the room to retrieve a bucket just in case he'd need it to puke again.

"It's ok, buddy, I will go get you some medication that the doctor prescribed and hopefully you will feel better," Logan whispered as he started shutting all the shades on the bus, making it as dark as possible for the ailing boy. Logan soon rushed off to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some medication for Kendall along with a bottle of fruit punch Gatorade. "Can you take this?" Logan asked softly as he leaned down next to the sick boy.

Kendall shook his head, he didn't want to move. He felt like his head was going to explode and his brain guts would be all over the bus. "Don't wanna, it is gonna hurt my head," Kendall whispered as he grabbed some of Carlos' soft shirt into a flimsy fist and clung onto the piece of fabric for dear life.

"Buddy, I know your head hurts and you don't want to jar it, but trust me the medication will help you," Logan said softly as he slowly pried one of Kendall's hands off of Carlos' shirt and placed the pills on his sweaty palm. "Take it," Logan commanded. Kendall slowly popped the pills in his mouth and held out his hand, waiting for the drink. "Good boy," Logan said softly, he felt like he was treating Kendall like a puppy that finally learned to go pee outside.

"Logie," Kendall whimpered out as he slowly shifted around in Carlos' lap.

"Yes, Kenny?" Logan replied, his tiny hands rubbing soothing circles on the sick boy's back, hoping to make him feel better.

"I want to go home, I really don't feel good," Kendall whimpered out. He never thought he would let an illness get the best of him, but dang, he had and now he felt like he was going to die. His head pounded in his skull, his chest hurt to breathe, and his stomach was doing a billion loop-day-loops.

When his friends heard him plead to go home, their hearts nearly shattered. They all knew Kendall must have been feeling like crap to admit that he was sick and wish to go home to his mom, who would baby him to death. "We are going right now. I talked to Gustavo and he said that we could come back out here and perform when you're feeling better," Logan whispered as he laid his head on Kendall's back, feeling the sick boy's fast heartbeat.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief when he heard that they were heading home, he didn't think he would make it a whole week out here. "Kendall, go to sleep, little buddy," James whispered as he gently picked Kendall up, carefully not to move suddenly as he moved him to lie on Logan's bunk.

"James," Kendall whispered out as he clutched onto the bigger boy's shirt and held it, knowing he couldn't move away from him.

"Yeah, Kenny?" James said softly as he ran his long, skinny fingers through Kendall's dirty blond locks.

"I'm sorry I ruined your dream, I really tried to make it through the tour," Kendall whimpered out. "I hope you are not mad at me," Kendall whispered out as he looked up at James with his fevered green eyes, tears still running down his face.

"Kendall, I would never be mad at you…" James started to say, he couldn't believe that Kendall would be mad at him.

"But…" Kendall whimpered as he looked at James, trying not to sob.

"No buts, hear me out. I would never be mad at you. You do so much for me. Heck, you gave up your dream to help make mine come true. You are the best friend anyone could ask for," James said softly as he ran his fingers through Kendall's sweaty hair and watched him nod his head and slowly fall off into peaceful slumber.

James still couldn't believe that Kendal would think that he was mad at him. He was sick, like really sick, he had a legitimate excuse. Then again this was Kendall he was thinking about, and Kendall always thinks about everyone else before himself. James sat with Kendall, not wanting to leave the sick boy. He soon crawled inthe was curled up in a tiny ball clutching his stomach. He looked like he was in so much pain and it broke his heart to see his best friend so weak and vulnerable.

"Come here Logie," James said softly as he grabbed onto Logan's skinny wrist and pulled him down onto the bunk with him. They both lay listening and watching Kendall, waiting to see when the sick blond would wake up again and preparing themselves to help him however they could.

"I'm worried about him, he has never been this sick before," James whispered as he laid his hand on top of Logan's head, resting on his chest.

"Same, he's probably really dehydrated as well by now," Logan said softly as he curled into James' chest.

Kendall let out a soft groan in his sleep, his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was in so much pain. His body ached and felt like a thousand pounds were weighing down on him. His head pounded and he would rather have someone hitting his head with a hammer than what he was feeling now. His stomach felt like it was getting twisted into knots and he needed to puke. He let out a moan and soon everything in his stomach, which wasn't much, came rushing out of him and onto the bed. He hadn't even had time to turn all the way onto his side so he was starting to choke on his own bile, which was too gross for words.

"Shhhh, buddy," Logan whispered. He rushed over to his sick friend, helped him turn over and started to rub his back, hoping the vomiting would come to a stop soon.

"It hurts, it really hurts, make it stop," Kendall cried, tears were running down his splotchy face. He wanted his mom to take care of him, but most of all he just wanted to go home. He didn't like it on the bus, each bump made him more nauseous than before.

"I know buddy, were heading home and should be there in a few days. I can call your mom if you want," Logan offered, hoping to bring some comfort to his ailing friend.

"I want my mom," Kendall whispered. He felt like a wimp but he really didn't feel good.

"Here ya go buddy," James said softy. He had already called Mrs. Knight and the phone was ringing,

"_Hello?"_ Mrs. Knight said as she answered the phone.

"Mama," Kendall cried out, he sounded like a sad little puppy dog that was abused for no reason.

"_Oh baby, you sound terrible. What's wrong?"_ Mrs. Knight asked softly. She had never heard her baby boy sound so sick, he almost sounded broken.

"Not good. I don't feel good. Logan said that we are coming home," Kendall whispered softly. James was picking Kendall up, moving him to a different bed while Logan striped Carlos' bed of the soiled sheets.

"_Ok baby, I will be here waiting for you and you will be healthy in no time,"_ Mrs. Knight said, wishing she could stroke his soft, blond hair and try to console him.

"Ok mama, thank you, can I go to sleep?" Kendall asked as he snuggled deep into James' chest before he could lay him down again. His voice was starting to get muffled with sleep.

"_Of course, baby, I will see you soon,"_ Mrs. Knight said as she hung up the phone. She was worried about her son, he had never sounded so sick in his life. She couldn't wait until her boys were home and she could take care of them at home.

Kendall soon was fast asleep on James' chest, clutching a fist full of his shirt. He didn't want to be left alone.

"Is it ok if I stay here tonight? You can sleep on my bed if you want," James said as he stroked Kendall's sweat soaked blond hair off of his forehead.

"No problem," Logan said softly as he leaned down and squeezed James' shoulder and soon left the bunks in search of Carlos.

"Night, Loges," James said softly as he pulled a fuzzy blue blanket over both of them, his eyes were soon drifting off into slumber land. His arms were draped around the sick blond, bringing him into a warm hug on the bed across from his best friend. Logan later came in to see a pale and sweaty Kendall asleep on Carlos' bed


End file.
